Inuyasha, Kagome, Angel, and Warrior
by AngelicProtection
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha meet a strange and mysterious couple. New family found. IK MS RGmy characters lol emm anything else...o sesshy has a love and rin gets a new mommy! Will Kagura get over her new found jealousy? i suck at summaries.
1. Meeting of the Angel

Hello everyone! I would just like to say thank you for coming to read my story! This is my first fiction so it might stink 0.o please review. (I won't kill you if you don't but it would be nice if u did) Oh! I don't anyone but Ryann and Griffin and maybe some characters later but for the moment I just own them (.) OK on with the story!

_Chapter 1: Meeting of the Angel_

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha retorted, "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?"

"DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME INUYASHA! YOU NO WHAT YOU DID!" Kagome yelled and then stormed off.

Inuyasha jumped up and walked after her. "Kagome, come back!" he called after her.

"He'll never learn," said Sango.

"Nope," replied Miroku and Shippo.

grope grope

slap

"And neither will you," giggled Shippo.

Miroku sighs with a big red handprint on his left cheek.

(Back to Inuyasha and Kagome)

Kagome slows down and then stops in the front of the Sacred Tree. _I shouldn't get so mad at him. He just called me a wench like he normally does. Why did I snap like that?_

"Kagome?"

She turned around to find Inuyasha standing behind her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?" he asked almost timidly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I sat you like that. I over reacted."

He wanted to say im sorry too but he spouted out a,"Feh, you better be sorry."

There was a long pause.

She wanted to sit him SO bad right then but she bit her tongue and smiled

,"OK, now that we have that settled, want to go back to camp?"

Inuyasha felt suddenly uneasy for some reason. "Kagome, get behind me."

"Why?" she questioned him.

"Just do it," he said quietly.

However, it was too late. Whatever he felt uneasy about was right behind the Sacred Tree.

They both heard a very flirtatious giggle and then a very beautiful woman popped out from behind the tree.

She had dirty blonde hair that fell right below her shoulders and deep brown eyes. She was about 5'3" and about 18 years old, she was wearing a simple, but beautiful, white kimono with a blue Obi. (Obi is the big bow thing that goes around the waist of a kimono)

She leaned against the tree on the side were Kagome and Inuyasha could plainly see her.

She turned her head toward them and smiled a hello.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other questioningly.

_I can sense she's very strong, but she looks like a mere human, _thought Inuyasha.

The woman peered around the tree, sat down, and said, "Hello there!"

Kagome answered with a friendly hello and a grin.

All of the sudden Inuyasha pinned the woman to the tree and asked, "What do you want?"

The woman yelped and then a male figure waltzed into the clearing to find Inuyasha, Kagome and his…

Kagome yelled," INUYASHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Inuyasha retorted," Shut-up. She's not a weak, as she seems. She has a very strong scent and could kill us both if we weren't on guard."

The man ran and tackled Inuyasha off the woman and held his sword at Inuyasha's neck.

Eh? What do you think? I'm impressed w/ myself so please tell me what you think. I want everyone to be honest because lying is worse than being mean although you can tell me nicely what you think. Please no flames. Flames will make me sad (TT) me with flames. I do this for people to get addicted to like I'm addicted to Fan Fictions. (I will stay up for 6 hours straight and read fan fics) Please review.


	2. Introductions and a realizatoin

_recap: Inuyasha retorted," Shut-up. She's not a weak, as she seems. She has a very strong scent and could kill us both if we weren't on guard."_

The man ran and tackled Inuyasha off the woman and held his sword at Inuyasha's neck

New chapter!

_Chapter 2: Introductions and a realization_

_Again I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome or Sango etc. I just own Ryann and Griffin._

"What the hell is your problem?" Inuyasha yelled at the man.

Kagome would have drooled if there wasn't people around.

He had a similar build as Inuyasha, along with his height, but the differences were he had deep brown hair that came to the base of his neck, and the most intriguing blue gray eyes that stood out against his deep maroon kimono also similar to Inuyasha's

Inuyasha smelt he was human but a very strong human nonetheless.

"You had my WIFE by the throat! That's my problem!" he yelled back.

Kagome apologized, "I'm sorry, we thought she was a demon. Please get off of Inuyasha so we can talk this out?"

The woman spoke up," Please Griffin get of the guy. He was just protecting his mate."

Kagome blushed furiously at the words 'his mate' and Inuyasha yelled, " SHE'S NOT MY MATE!"

_I know,_ thought Kagome, sadly.

The man and the woman laughed and he got off of Inuyasha and tried to help him up but Inuyasha brushed him off, 'feh'ing and got up, making Griffin even more suspicious of the young half demon.

"Sorry I tend to over react when it comes to Ryann," he smiled at his wife.

"You shouldn't though you know I am just as strong as you," she playfully countered.

"That may be but I don't care," he picked her up and kissed her cheek.

Kagome thought, _He sort of reminds me of Inuyasha. The way he jumps to protect her, the only difference is that he loves the one he's protecting. I'm just a jewel detector to Inuyasha._ She looked over to Inuyasha sadly, but Inuyasha was looking at the couple, deep in thought.

_I wish I could be like that with Kagome but I can't leave Kikyo. Plus Kagome would never accept me as a half demon, no one has or ever will, _thought Inuyasha.

"Well what are your names?" the man asked.

"I'm Kagome and this is Inuyasha," grabbing Inuyasha's arm, said Kagome happily.

"Well it's is lovely to meet the both of you," said the woman still in her husband's arms.

"I am Ryann and this is Griffin," Ryann said looking lovingly up at Griffin as he put her down.

"Why do you smell like a demon?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Oh, well I am a demon. An angel demon to be exact," she answered as Griffin wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her's.

At about that time, Miroku, Sango and Shippo walked up.

"Hey guys!" Kagome called.

"Hey," Sango and Shippo answered.

Miroku didn't answer because he was too busy asking Ryann something.

"Would you bear my children?"

Ryann punched Miroku in the chest sending him into a tree.

Sango shook Ryann's hand merrily. "Hello I'm Sango."

"Em..Hi I'm Ryann," she answered a little bewildered. "I hope I didn't hurt the monk too bad."

"Trust me. No punching or slapping will keep this monk down for long," she answered a little angrily.

Griffin still had his arms wrapped around Ryann but was squeezing her rather hard.

_DAMN MONK!_

As almost she could read his mind, she grabbed his hand and whispered some reassurance into his ear.

Sango held out her hand to Griffin. "Hello."

"Hello Sango. I'm Griffin," he answered graciously.

Inuyasha suddenly noted the swords hanging from both their waists. _Hmm we still cant completely trust them if there armed._

"And I'm Shippo!" Shippo piped up.

The couple shook his hand and Ryann wanted to squeeze him to death but she decided against it.

"So, what were you guys doing near the Sacred Tree?" Kagome asked cheerfully.

"Well were playing tag," Ryann giggled," And Griffin was it."

They all laughed and Shippo asked if he could play.

Then Miroku got up from the tree he was knocked against and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry miss you were just so beautiful I couldn't help but ask," he grinned.

That earned him another knock on the head by Sango's boomerang.

(please send me the spelling of hirokotsu I know how to say it just now how to spell it. I'd be much obliged!)

Ryann looked up at Griffin, which was about to explode (again), and grabbed his hand again. This calmed him down but from then on he always watched the monk.

"What a great idea Shippo!" Kagome said. "Why don't we play tag?"

"Because I haven't played that game since I was like 7," Inuyasha griped.

"Aww, c'mon! It will be fun!" Kagome begged him. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. (even though Inuyasha's the dog demon?)

_Damn Kagome. What has she done to me? I can't say no to her. I really dont want to play tag. I feel so stupid playing a little kid game. But Griffin and Ryann look older than us and there playing.._

"Fine," he said with a grumble.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and then asked, "How about you guys?"

"Sure, why not?" said Sango and Miroku.

"Ok then. Who's it?" asked Ryann cheerfully.

_Wow… Tag… I have NO clue why I said that. But hey look its gonna be a fun time for Inuyasha and Kagome! Lol please review because this is fun! Haha until next time! _


	3. Tag your it!

To Ganheim:

I thank you for your Review. And you do have VERY VERY good points but im not so hot on all the Customs of Japan so im sry that my story is not culturally correct but im just sorta writing this story for fun! Lol! OK EVERYONE IF YOU THINK MY STORY SUCKS TELL ME WHY GANHEIMS REVIEW IS A PERFECT EXAMPLE. and something other than im not creative. coughanubiscough This site had some 20,000 stories for JUST Inuyasha. Of course there will be some repeated things. And im sorry if my story is closely related to another you have read. I promise all the made up characters and the plot are mine.

_Recap_"Aww, c'mon! It will be fun!" Kagome begged him. She looked at him with puppy dog eyes. (even though Inuyasha's the dog demon?)

_Damn Kagome. What has she done to me? I can't say no to her. I really dont want to play tag. I feel so stupid playing a little kid game. But Griffin and Ryann look older than us and there playing.._

"Fine," he said with a grumble.

"Yes!" she exclaimed and then asked, "How about you guys?"

"Sure, why not?" said Sango and Miroku.

"Ok then. Who's it?" asked Ryann cheerfully.

_Chapter 3: TAG YOUR IT!_

Griffinsaid, still eyeing Miroku," I'll be it. I was it before we got interrupted." and he gave a laugh.

"Ok," piped up Kagome. "What do you guys count to?"

"40?" asked Griffin.

"Sounds good," said Kagome. "Oh, by the way. Can we not hide way up in tree's and things like that. I wouldn't be able to tag anyone up there."

"Sure! I don't like to put opponents at unfair advantages," said Ryann winking.

"Can we get this started already!" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"OK, fine. Go!" said Griffin and he began to count with his eyes closed.

_Why did they have to come and interrupt our game! Damn half demon attacking Ryann and then the monk hitting on her. A MONK!_

They all ran off in different directions. (in Inuyasha's case hopping XD) but all of the sudden Ryann jumped off the ground and started flying! Two big wings sprouted from her back and she took off! They all stared at the graceful dove-like form above. They all then hid.

Miroku under a bush,

Shippo under a tree,

Sango behind a tree,

And some how Inuyasha and Kagome hid in a ditch together. (yes somehow they had ditches in the feudal era!) ( AND DON'T THINK LIKE THAT WE'RE NOT THERE YET!)

From her position, Ryann could see Kagome and Inuyasha.

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" they all heard Griffin yell.

Ryann laughed a quiet giggle. She loved to play games with Griffin even if they made her look foolish. She couldn't believe he wasn't a people person though. Before they got "together" he would always act rudely around her friends and especially her guy friends! Actually that's how it all got started….

flashback

_Hey Jake!-Ryann_

_Hey Ryann!-Jake_

_Hello….-Griffin_

_What's up?-Ryann_

_Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to go get a bite to eat or something.-Jake_

_Sure! Can Griffin come?-Ryann_

_Ehh…I guess but I kind of wanted it to be just me and you…kind of-Jake_

_Oh….-Ryann_

_C'mon I promise it will be fun-Jake moves closer to Ryann_

_I don't know…..-Ryann_

_Please?-Jake goes to kiss Ryann_

_Griffin growls and stares at Jake_

_Ryann pushes him off_

_What the hell is your problem?-Ryann_

_I just want you-Jake kisses her_

_GET THE HELL OFF OF HER!-Griffin Tackles Jake_

_Ryann wipes her mouth off and spits_

_Griffin kicks Jake in the stomach and shoves him out of the room_

_GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO FUCK WITH!-Griffin_

_Ryann stares at the ground_

_Ryann are you ok?-Griffin_

_Yeah..-Ryann gets tears in her eyes_

_Griffin pulls Ryann into an embrace_

_Griff…-Ryann cries into his shoulder_

_end flashback_

And now they have incorporated 2 couples and a kitsune kitThe couples may not know it yet but they were made for each other. That Kagome girl and the dog boy reminded her of Griffin and herself before they got married. They loved each other and wouldn't confess it.

_They pay so much attention to each other and they don't even notice it! I would love to point this out to them and tell them about each other but that would be against my oath. GRR I hate this foresight. The kitsune cub looks very attached to Kagome and I think he wants Inuyasha to like him too. Poor little thing….._

But Ryann was soon snapped into reality when she heard footsteps next to her spot. She held her breath. Griffin walked around the tree and saw her.

"GOTTCHA!" he yelled.

She took off running with Griffin close behind her.

_How is he so fast? He's only a human, _she thought.

Their path took them through a weather beaten path that was thickly wooded on each side. The trees becomeing blurs on each side of them. The light green foliage glisening in the afternoon sun. The freshness of late spring ripe in the air, a beautiful day.

He was catching up to her, slowly but he was still catching up.

She took a left turn into the brush, which threw him off, but only momentarily.

Then she jumped up and landed behind him and then disappeared into the wood.

_Damn Ryann. Always so stealthy. I can never catch her. Oh well, guess I'll have to for one of the kids. Damnit!_ he thought grimacing to himself.

He walked aways, back toward the direction he chased his love. He stumbledupon the ditch, which contained Inuyashaand Kagome both looking the other direction.

"boo!" he spoke.

They both looked up and took off in the same direction. (the right if you care)

Kagome, being human, fell way behind Inuyasha.

Griffin started after them.

_I wonder if what Ryann said was true…._

He caught up with Kagome and was only one step away from her and he started to out reach his hand but apparently Inuyasha saw this.

_HE'S NOT GOING TO TOUCH MY KAGOME! Wait, WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING! SHE'S NOT MINE! _

_but you still don't want anyone to touch her…._

_DAMNIT SHUT UP!_

_You know I'ts true. Why don't you just tell her how you feel. Or you could just let that wolf have her._

_NEVER!_

_HA! See you do love her! _

…

_GO SAVE HER YOU IDIOT!_

Inuyasha jumped right in front of Kagome and grabbed her onto his back. Then he sped back up out of Griffin's reach.

Griffin laughed inwardly and sped up.

_Oh no he's getting closer._

Griffin was about 6 inches from Kagome with his hand half way outstretched, when Inuyasha flipped around so he was facing Griffin.

Of course, you are much slower running backwards then forwards so Griffin tagged him.

"You're it!" he said forcing himself to say it cheerfully. (He still wanted to chop off his head for touching Ryann.)

"Yeah, yeah I know im not stupid ya know," retorted Inuyasha grumpily.

Inuyasha let Kagome off his back and started walking to the Sacred Tree to count but Kagome grabbed his hand.

"What wench?" he asked rudely.

"I just wanted to say…. to say thank you.." replied Kagome looking at the ground.

"Oh, ehh no problem…"

There was an uneasy pause then Griffin piped up, genuinely this time, "OK looks like Inuyasha's it!"

Kagome let go of Inuyasha's hand and laughed uneasily at the fact that she grabbed it for so long.

_Ryann was right. These two really do have feelings for each other. They are terribly stubborn though._ thought Griffin.

_Why in the HELL DID I DO THAT! Why did I get so jealous of Griffin innocently tagging Kagome?_

_Because you love her!_

_GAH WILL YOU STOP SAYING THAT!_

_Its true and you know it!_

Kagome walked away in the opposite direction of the Sacred Tree.

_Why did Inuyasha save me like that? Does he have a problem with Griffin? That has to be it why else would he go do all that to stop Griffins from tagging me?_

_Maybe he likes you back….._

_That can't be it. He loves Kikyo. Not me…._

She was snapped back into reality when she heard Ryann yell in pain.

She heard not a second later a crashing noise run through the forest.

She ran toward the noise to find a demon with it's claw in Ryann's stomach and Shippo almost crying against a tree.

"RYANN!" Griffin yelled out unsheathing his sword.

Cliffie! Hahaha well ok what do you think? Please tell me? Gives puppy dog eyes ok well that's enough begging. I'm not one to beg so bye guys!


	4. Getting Dirty

_Recap: She was snapped back into reality when she heard Ryann yell in pain._

_She heard not a second later a crashing noise run through the forest._

_She ran toward the noise to find a demon with it's claw in Ryann's stomach and Shippo almost crying against a tree._

"_RYANN!" Griffin yelled out unsheathing his sword._

_Chapter 4: Getting Dirty (0.o DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!)_

His sword was a broad sword with a ruby in the hilt that caught the sun. The blade looked new and freshly sharpened, as though it could go through a diamond.

He slashed the demon in half and it dissipated and then he ran over to Ryann.

Ryann slumped against the tree with a blood stain on her white kimono.

"Ryann…," everyone could hear Griffin whisper coated in worry.

"Griffin, I'm fine its just a small stab wound! You act as if I'm dying!"

Inuyasha came up," Is she ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Ryann grinned and all of the sudden she stood up.

Everyone gasped.

Kagome said," Ryann you shouldn't stand up after such a wound!"

"ARE YOU ALL DAFT! I'M AND ANGEL DEMON REMEMBER! I CAN HEAL MYSELF VERY QUICKLY!" she yelled out.

"Oh…"

Griffin wraps his arms around Ryann.

"I don't care what you are. You're my wife and my wife shouldn't have to endure pain," he spoke quietly into her ear so no one else can hear him.

Ryann leans her head into his chest and shuts her eyes.

_I love it when he holds me like this. His chest is so warm. Why does he worry so much though? He acts as if I'm a naive child._

All of the sudden they became aware of their audience.

"Soo emm… why was that demon attacking you in the first place Ryann?" asked Kagome.

Ryann answered," Your little kitsune here got caught up with him under the tree he was hiding in and I knocked the demon out of the hole and went to grab Shippo when the demon came up behind me and struck me in the back."

Shippo hugged Ryann's leg

"Thank you Ms. Ryann!" he said loudly.

"Your very welcome Shippo!" she said sweetly and patted his head.

All of the sudden everyone heard a loud SMACK!

They turned around to see the monk on the ground and Sango with her veins popping out of her head.

And then….. Everyone laughed.

"Well I suppose I need to go clean my kimono," said Ryann looking down sadly at the bloody snow colored kimono (wow it RHYMES! SO COOL! )(sry spastic….)

eh?_ What do you think? I know extremely short. I'm running short on ideas toooo many shorts in that one or is it two? Sentences whatever im going crazy……… .0 0.0 0. _


	5. Cleaning the Kimono and Losing it

Recapness: _All of the sudden everyone heard a loud SMACK!_

_They turned around to see the monk on the ground and Sango with her veins popping out of her head._

_And then….. Everyone laughed. _

"_Well I suppose I need to go clean my kimono," said Ryann looking down sadly at the bloody snow colored kimono (this is the part where i spazed out)_

_Chapter 5: Cleaning the Kimono and Losing it._

"Come to think of it, I need to clean mine too," said Sango.

"I think we could all get our clothes washed," said Kagome.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well we could wash our clothes while we took a bath in the hot spring," suggested Griffin.

"Ok, us girls go first and then the guys can go next," said Ryann

"Awwww!" whined Griffin.

"Griffin! Shh!" said Ryann said embarrassed.

The girls made sure the guys were far away and then undressed and started taking there baths, but when Ryann took off her kimono her wings spread out.

"Damn things.." she mutterdd irritably.

"Whoa!" the girls exclaimed and began to lightly stroke the feathers. "They're……..sooo…..FLUFFY!"

The girls began to stroke her feathered wings.

"yeah, yeah there great for a lot of things but they draw attention," she said almost angrily.

Once the got past that….

"ahhh! This feels so good!" exclaimed Kagome.

"I'm just waiting for that lecher of a monk to try and peek," Sango said while tossing a rock up and down.

"Girls let's start washing!" said Ryann cheerfully.

They all pulled there clothes in and started scrubbing and the bubbles went flying.

Kagome brought some soap from her time and Sango and Ryann were completely captivated by it.

"Oh my gosh, It makes little bubbly things that have rainbows in them!"

"Look! It got the stain right out!"

Then Kagome blew a handful of bubbles at them and they went crazy with it!

They squealed loudly and the guys came up slowly, worried but knowing what would happen if it was a false alarm.

"You know I'm probably can get away from the girls if they come but your mates might pummel you two," whispered Griffin, thinking up the scene in his head.

Miroku and Inuyasha both started to yell, "SHE's NOT M-"

But they were cut off when Griffin covered their mouths and pointed to the opening in the brush were you could see the hot spring.

Miroku and Inuyasha started to look at the hole. (Griffin didn't because A. He had no desire to see naked minors and B. because the only one he did want to see he was aloud to he just had to be a good boy)

The girls were squealing at these bubble things.

Inuyasha now knowing that his Kagome was safe pulled his head away from the hole

_Damnit! STOP REFERING TO HER AS YOUR KAGOME!_

_But I want her to be my Kagome…._

Inuyashashook his head to try to clear those thoughtsand looked at the monk who created a puddle of drool on the ground.

He let out a sigh and pulled Miroku away from the hole.

"Wah!" he let out sadly.

"STOP LOOKIN AT RYANN. SHES SPOKEN FOR!" just to see the monk's response.

"I wasn't looking at JUST her I was also looking at Ka-"

He was cut off by Inuyasha's glare.

Miroku laughed inside.

_Why won't they just say it? They both know they love each other._

_They are extremely bad at hiding their feelings._

Griffin started walking back and Inuyasha followed in silence. Miroku looked back sadly at the hole in the brush and started after the guys when he heard a real scream.

Inuyasha called, " KAGOME IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" He was already turning around.

He got a scream in return and then he began to run back, jumping over Miroku's confused face.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusiaga and landed on a rock in the middle of the hot spring.

Then he heard a familiar cackle that sent shivers up his spine.

He looked around for the girls and found Ryann and Sango looking around frantically.

"WHAT HAPPENED? WHERE'S KAGOME?" he yelled at them.

"CALM DOWN INUYASHA!" yelled back Ryann.

Ryann and Sango dived under the water.

"NO I WONT CALM DOWN I WANT TO KNOW WERE KAGOME IS!"

Then again he heard Naraku's voice.

"Inuyasha, scared for Kagome? Heh. All alone without you to protect her? Without her…. Clothes."

He cackled again.

Inuyasha clenched his fist and growled. "NARAKU WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME YOU SICK BASTARD?"

"I have her in my castle. Come and get her if you like but if not I could always have…my way with her."

He laughed manically and then his voice faded out.

"Damn him...Damn him to hell!" growled Inuyasha.

Inuyasha took off in the direction of Naraku's scent, that suddenly flared his nose.

Sango and Ryann grabbed their towels and ran for some bushes to change in.

Ryann came out first and the fastest. She flew up and after Inuyasha.

Griffin followed her, on the ground of coarse

Miroku and Sango jumped on Kilala and they were all off in follow of Inuyasha.

_0.0 exciting yet? The next chapter will be good does the action dance Mission impossible music starts playing hehehe well review plz!_


	6. Anger

_Recappie:_ _Inuyasha took off in the direction of Naraku's scent, that suddenly flared his nose._

_Sango and Ryann grabbed their towels and ran for some bushes to change in. _

_Ryann came out first and the fastest. She flew up and after Inuyasha. _

_Griffin followed her, on the ground of coarse _

_Miroku and Sango jumped on Kilala and they were all off in follow of Inuyasha._

_Chapter 6: Anger_

_WHERE IS THAT BASTARD! I'LL KILL HIM! IF HES TOCHED MY KAGOME I SWEAR ILL HACK HIM TO BITS!_

_Why…..?_

………

_Why are you so angry?_

_Because…._

He couldn't explain it. Why was he so angry when someone stole Kagome? When someone even got close to Kagome he felt like throwing them against something. Look what he did when Griffin when he tried tag Kagome. He lost it….

_YOU LOVE HER!_

_NO I DON'T!_

_YES! ADMIT IT! YOU DO!_

He bit his lip.

_I guess I do…._

It felt like a ton of bricks hit him.

_I love Kagome…_

_I love my Kagome._

He smirked and continued running faster and faster, with more determination then ever to save _his_ Kagome.

_My Kagome……_

The others had to go there hardest just to keep him in sight.

"What has gotten into him? I've never seen him run this hard before" yelled Sango over the wind.

"I don't know," replied Miroku. "But he always did push himself for Kagome."

_I wonder…._Ryann thought, _Maybe he has realized it_

_(Kagome)_

_Where am I?_

She looked around and found that she was in a very dark, damp room. It was small, probably no bigger that Kaede's hut. There was a window or a hole a little bit bigger than her head. There was crescent moon out tonight which made her think of..

"INUYASHA!" she yelled.

"_I remember now. Naraku grabbed me from the hot spring. But where am I now? _

She looked up and found that her wrists had been shackled to the wall. Then she looked down and found …

"AHHHH!"

She pulled her knees up to her chest.

She didn't have her clothes…..

She had to find a way out but how?

"Aheh heh heh. I see you've woken up," Naraku snickered.

"WHERE AM I!" Kagome screamed into the blackness.

"In my castle, of coarse. You know your quite beautiful……heh heh….when you look angry…and helpless," Naraku laughed.

"Grrrrr, WAIT TILL INUYASHA GETS HERE YOU'LL SEE!" she shouted.

"Heh heh heh..What makes you so sure he's coming?" he countered in he venomous voice.

…_.Inuyasha will come for me won't he? He has to. He always does…_

_but what if he doesn't….._

_What am I saying? He always comes…_

"HE ALWAYS COMES! THAT'S HOW I KNOW!"

"heh heh. And what if Kikyo happens to run across Inuyasha on his way here?"

Kagome really hoped Naraku couldn't see her reaction. Her eyes went wide then shut tightly

Appearently he could….

He laughed he's spine shivering laugh again and then he faded out.

_Inuyasha…..please come…._

(Inuyasha)

_Don't worry Kagome I'm coming. Just hold on!_

Inuyasha sprinted through the forest, by trees fading in and out quickly (and making a cool swooshing noise) () (sry I ruin intense moods w/ a slight comic relief) He's lost track of time. His muscles were sore but now the pain just was a numbing feeling. The twilight of evening came and went swiftly. With every second his concern grew, and with every minute he had a new torture planned for Naraku for stealing _his_ Kagome. What he didn't know was he was losing his friends. He wouldn't have even cared if he knew. He was going to save Kagome even if he died.

_Kagome…_

Her name pulsated within him, driving to take however many more steps it took to find her.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

_Kikyo.._

Her scent was near and getting closer with every step.

_No..I will not bend to her will. I WONT!_

He stopped in front of her..

"Hello Inuyasha," she said.

"Kikyo, I can't…"Inuyasha started.

Kikyo laughed.

"You can't what Inuyasha? Be with me?"

She laughed.

"What so funny _Kikyo._" He hissed her name.

"You will be mine Inuyasha."

"Hate to tell you this Kikyo but I've decided Kagome." He said quite arrogantly.

"You know you still love me Inuyasha"

She walked up to him and touched his cheek.

_So cold her hands are…._

He winced from the chill of her hand.

Kikyo's eyes suddenly narrowed and then she laughed again.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? I remember when you yearned for my touch. That wench Kagome holds your desires now? Her TOUCH is as warm as mine WAS before 50 years ago. (do you realize that the refer to before 50 years ago as a time frame like the feudal era and instead of the article the its got before in front of it all the time. Sorry it just stuck out to me.)

Inuyasha growled.

_HOW DARE SHE SPEAK OF KAGOME LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL HER!_

_But its Kikyo…_

_I DON'T CARE! _

_Yes you do.._

_Wait KAGOME!_

Kikyo laughed. "I knew it. You do have feelings for her."

"And what if I do? Are you gonna do something about it?"

"Just drag you to hell that's all"

"Sorry I cant let you do that."

And he sprinted off.

_I'm coming Kagome._

But again somehow Kikyo appeared in front of Inuyasha.

DAMNIT KIKYO LEAVE ME!

Her soul collectors surrounded Inuyasha.

"Sorry _dear_ I cant do that."

The soul collectors tightened around him.

IRON REAVER SOUL STEALER!

He cut through the dragonesque things like paper then pinned Kikyo to a tree.

"Come near me AGAIN or KAGOME AND YOU WILL PAY."

And with that he sprinted off again.

The gang saw the entire thing….

_So he HAS realized his love for Kagome…._

Miroku said," DID YOU SEE THAT!"

"Oh my god…," was the only response from Sango.

Ryann smiled.

Griffin thought, "H_ow does she know! She predicted everything down to the second!"_

EH EH? u like! its picking up the pace it took me like 6 chapts just to introduce a get a feel for Griff and Ryann others coulda done it in like 1 1/2 but its ok im ready to go! review por favor! (spanish for please):-D


	7. KAGOME!

_Recappie:_

_Miroku said," DID YOU SEE THAT!"_

_"Oh my god…," was the only response from Sango._

_Ryann smiled._

_Griffin thought, "How does she know! She predicted everything down to the second!"_

_Chapter 7: KAGOME!_

Inuyasha busted into the castle ,whizzing passed the guards.

"WHERE IS SHE NARAKU?"

He laughed," Well Inuyasha, what happened to Kikyo?"

"Leave her the hell outta this Naraku. TELL ME WHERE KAGOME IS!"

"Right there." He pointed to his left and a bamboo curtain covered what looked like a tattered life size rag doll.

"Inu…yasha…."

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh nothing…..yet…" He snickered again.

Inuyasha drew the Tetsusiaga and pointed it threateningly at Naraku.

"RELEASE HER NOW!"

"But where would be the fun in that?"

Inuyasha growled.

"Help…me…Inu..yasha.."

Inuyasha ran over to the curtain and pulled it aside to find Kagome in her ahem birthday suit. (If you don't know what this means think about it and THEN e-mail me.) and scratched up like she ran threw a sticker bush.

"Inu…Inu-yas….."

She couldn't finish, it hurt to bad and then she fell unconscious

_He came….I knew it….._

Inuyasha took of his outer kimono jacket (thing…) and wrapped it around the bruised and beaten girl and then turned around with his fangs bared.

"Naraku, you will pay for what you did to Kagome.."

"Try it Inuyasha….Just see what happens"

Inuyasha attacked Naraku and severed his left arm but as soon as he did Kagome screamed and her eyes glowed red for a moment then she went into what looked like a nightmarish state of sleep.

"Damn it Naraku, What did you do to Kagome?"

"heh heh heh, I took one of my poisonous insects and combined it with a moth demon."

He chuckled again.

"The combination is a very interesting one. First the insect poison send you into unconsciousness and then the moth demon turns your self doubts into nightmares and guess who my first test subject was. Hmm hmm hmm. Guess what self doubt I exploited in dear Kagome here."

Inuyasha growled a what.

"You Inuyasha, you are her most self doubting factor in her life. You and Kikyo…."

_Kagome's dream_

_Kagome popped through the well and started walking towards the Sacred Tree where Inuyasha usually met her, but he wasn't there. She shrugged it off. Maybe he is just eating it is just about lunch time. _

_She continued walking toward Kaede's village but saw a flash of red and thought it was Inuyasha._

_She yelled, "Inuya-" She cut herself short when she turned the corner to find white intertwined in the red kimono._

_Kagome gasped and hid behind a tree._

Inuyasha and and KIKYO! Why do I always have to witness these things? I think this is like the 50th time I've 'walked in' on them. And why am I hiding…..

Because your ashamed..

But what would I be ashamed off?

Your ashamed of ever loving Inuyasha…

Your ashamed of ever being connected to Kikyo…

SHUT UP!

_Kagome peeked out from behind the tree and found Inuyasha holding Kikyo close and whispering in her ear._

_Kikyo laughed, still a sinister one though, not one of a lover._

That's weird…You'd think if Kikyo ever got a hold of Inuyasha like this she'd be genuinely happy_…_

_She looked again to find Inuyasha, Inuyasha…Inuyasha smiling…_

_That hurt the worse. Inuyasha never smiled, maybe smirked but never smiled._

_Kagome sat down against the tree and cried silently…._

Wait just a minute…Inuyasha never did anything like that….lets just see if this is the real Inuyasha..

_Kagome whispered, "Sit!"_

_The Inuyasha she saw didn't budge yet he looked like he had the prayer beads around his neck..In fact she knew he would have noticed her by now or at least Kikyo would have. She stepped up to the "couple" and said Inuyasha's name, and the Inuyasha didn't turn she couldn't hear them speak either it just looked like there mouth was moving or like the television was on mute._

That's it! This isn't real!

_Kagome smacked herself and the image pulsated, blurred, and then cleared back into focus._

_Kagome found a shard of something sharp and began slicing herself and each time it took the image longer to refocus but she could feel the pain of each cut as it opened and began to bleed._

_She then screamed Inuyasha's name and it went black. She screamed again and she could've swore she heard Inuyasha yelling at someone._

Kagome's eyes fluttered open to find herself wrapped in Inuyasha's outer jacket.

Inuyasha?

She looked out and found herself behind a bamboo curtain and saw Inuyasha yelling at..at Naraku…

"DAMNIT WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP ABOUT KIKYO! I UNDERSTAND NOW SHE'S A CLAYPOT NOW! I did love her at one time but she was and should still be deceased….NOW REALEASE KAGOME!"

Naraku laughed again. "You'd actually touch me Inuyasha while I have poor little Kagome's life in the palm of my hand."

She heard this and wanted to yell out I love you too Inuyasha but she couldn't, she couldn't move, every bone in her body felt like it was on fire. She looked under the jacket the best she could and found she has cuts and bruises all over her.

She winced at her own touch.

The dream…could it have done this?

She whispered, "Inuyasha….."

Inuyasha heard it and turned around to face the bamboo curtain.

"Kagome?" he answered.

"Inuyasha," she moaned.

_I have to tell him…_

Inuyasha ran over to the curtain to find Kagome looking up at him crying, but smiling. The cuts he saw on her earlier were still open, he could still see this because the jacket he gave her was now a sickly red color in some spots and it shone with blood.

Inuyasha dropped Tetsusiaga , which reverted back into its sheathed form, and hit his knees next to Kagome.

"Kag-Kag-KAGOME!"

He hugged her tightly and got his white under jacket bloody.

He felt her wince and the hug but not flinch, so he let go and stared into her eyes, which were glazed over now.

"Inuyasha, I-I-"

He stopped her, "Kagome you need to rest you've been through a-"

She cut him off by holding up a hand, shakily, "Inuyasha I just wanted to say I-"

But again she was cut off but this time it was by his kiss.

_"Inuyasha….he's….."_ but she just left it at that and kissed him back.

It shocked Inuyasha. He kissed her and she kissed him BACK! She accepted him as a half demon and DAMN she tasted good to him. Her scent drifted into his nose and around him.

He stopped and pulled away.

Kagome literally lost her breath and just sat there looking relieved but sad about the end of the kiss.

He had to stop himself, she was hurt and as he kissed her, he could smell her blood with her scent and that bothered him, in fact it enraged him.

"Inu-"

"No stop Kagome I'm going to kill Naraku before we try that again."

She was getting really pissed off about how many times she just got cut off but then she thought she saw Inuyasha's eyes turn red.

_Oh no Inuyasha…._

good? lol ok review bc i love love LOVE this chapter! im a big romantic and i always love to make ppl end up with their right person. ok well give me some ideas! lol bye


	8. Demons

_Recap:_

_She was getting really pissed off about how many times she just got cut off but then she thought she saw Inuyasha's eyes turn red._

Oh no Inuyasha….

Chapter 8: Demons

The gang found there way into the castle but they weren't quite as fast as Inuyasha so the guards found them.

Ryann landed first and just stared the guards down.

_Damnit I need to get to Kagome…_

Griffin suddenly appeared next to Ryann and placed his arm around her shoulder and did the same.

He whispered to Ryann, "Hey where are Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Ryann answered him, "Inside but I wanted to wait for the others till we run in."

"I see"

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo aboard Kilala landed next to the mysterious couple.

"Hey," Sango greeted in a hushed tone.

"Hello"

"Where is he?"

"Inside but we wanted to wait for you before we followed him."

Sango and Miroku glanced at the guards and then turned there attention back to Ryann and Griffin, who was still eyeing the monk suspiciously.

"Let's go."

They all ran into the mob of guards.

Shippo on Kilala,

Sango hacking with her boomerang,

Miroku using his staff and his wind tunnel a few times,

And then Griffin and Ryann had swords out.

Ryann's sword was a blade no one had ever seen before, it had a straight edge and then a jagged edge on the other side. The jagged side looked like it would hurt like hell if stabbed by and it had a sapphire stone in the hilt.

Ryann scared Miroku at this time…

_What happened to innocent Ryann! She looks scarier than Inuyasha in his Demonic for!"_

The only reason why is because Ryann doesn't take her sword out often so when she fights she releases all her anger. Her body looked just as graceful though, she looked like a ballet dancer with a sword and a rage.

Griffin would've stared at his wife but he had the ugly guards to keep him busy.

_Ryann…_

At that moment Ryann swung past Griffin and sliced the guards in half.

Griffin laughed inwardly and continued to fight the next wave of guards.

Sango and Miroku began to fight side by side. And to Miroku Sango looked 10 billion times better then Ryann but he'd never admit that to her. Sango would just slap him or hit him over the head with her boomerang….(aww poor Miroku)

"SANGO WATCH OUT!" Miroku knocked a particularly fat guard in the face, which knocked him out.

"Thanks, BEHIND YOU!" Sango kicked some young guard in the stomach, toppling him over the fat one.

This continued for about 10 minutes and then ran into the castle.

They found Inuyasha growling at Naraku with his eyes pulsating red and his facial stripes doing the same.

"Naraku you will pay…."

The group stood beside the demonic Inuyasha.

He looked side to side and smiled, "See Naraku, here's more people who will make you suffer."

"Ryann can you go help Kagome?"

"Ehh…..where is she?"

Inuyasha tilted his head in the direction of the curtain and Ryann ran over to it and disappeared behind it.

Inuyasha turned his direction back to Naraku and grinned with his large fangs and claws.

Naraku's eyes widened and then smiled again.

"You forget Inuyasha although Kagome is awake doesn't mean she's safe from my little experiment."

They all heard Kagome scream and a blue light silhouetted Kagome's and Ryann's forms.

They both walked out to be exhausted and Kagome again had Inuyasha's jacket on but tied with a small white belt and Ryann had her sleeve of her kimono ripped off. But Kagome wasn't bleeding anymore.

"You're wrong Naraku."

Naraku sneered, "Why do you say that wench?"

Ryann held up a stinger the size of a large marble in between her pointer and thumb fingers.

"No…"

Inuyasha smirked and then charged at Naraku.

Inuyasha seemed himself while standing there but as he fought more and more he was losing himself to his demon blood, but no one could stop him….so they joined in….

Kagome found a bow and arrow out side and waited till the right moment….

_C'mon….._

Naraku at first was nimbly dodging all the attacks but then Griffin struck Naraku's left….tentacle?

Naraku faltered and then everyone was getting slices at him. They all seemed to be away from him at once.

Kagome let the arrow go off the taut bowstring.

"Hit him!"

The arrow lit up as it flew towards the demon only it wasn't Naraku…

"INUYASHA!"

As she spoke the arrow stopped and floated in mid air.

She gasped, the arrow stopped.

Ryann smiled a mischievous smile.

_Finally….._

"Kagome point you finger directly at Naraku!"

Kagome did what she was told and the arrow picked up speed and flew directly at Naraku.

Inuyasha just stared down and the spot where the arrow almost shot into him.

_What the hell?_

"NO!" Naraku separated from the rest of him. "I will not be defeated!"

With that, Naraku disappeared and then everything started fading away.

"DAMN YOU NARAKU!"

Inuyasha suddenly fell to the floor and Kagome ran up to him and hugged him.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha's teeth and claws retracted and his facial marks disappeared and then his eyes returned to there natural (ehh sorta natural) amber color.

He opened his eyes slowly and he hugged Kagome back.

"I was so afraid Kagome.."

"Of what!"

"Of losing you.."

Kagome wanted to jump around and do cartwheels but that was a little hard to do in her present state, so instead she held onto Inuyasha tighter and cried happy tears into his bloodied shirt.

_I love this chapter haha ok well review and all that shit lol okay welll bye..!_


	9. War

_Recappness:_

_He opened his eyes slowly and he hugged Kagome back._

_"I was so afraid Kagome.."_

_"Of what!"_

_"Of losing you.."_

_Kagome wanted to jump around and do cartwheels but that was a little hard to do in her present state, so instead she held onto Inuyasha tighter and cried happy tears into his bloodied shirt._

_Chapter 9: War _

Inuyasha stood up.

Kagome then mimicked him but as they began to walk ,she limped.

_Kagome…._

Inuyasha stopped and picked Kagome up bridal style. (awww!)

"Inuy-?"

He cut her off (AGAIN!)

"Kagome, you're hurt and if we keep letting you walk you could just injure yourself further."

"Ok, Inuyasha," she replied quietly content.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head into his chest.

_I love him…._

Inuyasha began to head back toward Kaede's hut.

"You guys coming or what?" Inuyasha griped at the bystanders.

They all nodded there heads dumbly and followed Inuyasha and Kagome out.

_Griff, this is going better than we hoped!_

_Whatever love, you predicted ALL of this._

_HA! I win!_

Ryann grinned playfully at Griffin behind the group.

Kagome began to drift in and out of consciousness. Whatever Ryann did to help apparently cleaned and healed the flesh wounds and helped with the pain but some things did quite go away. Her ankle kept throbbing and Ryann noticed it but she couldn't touch it anymore with Kagome in Inuyasha's arms, and it bothered her SO badly but she had to keep still.

Kagome began to talk in her sleep.

"Inu..."

Inuyasha perked at that syllable.

"Kagome?"

"Inuyasha...I"

"Yes?" he whispered eagerly.

"Inuyasha I.." but with that she drifted back into a soundless slumber.

_Damnit!_

They walked the rest of the way to Kaede's in relative silence except for you heard "PERVERT" and a loud smack following.

_Stupid monk..._

This didn't help with Griffin's feelings toward Miroku either.

_Kagome what happened back there? It all happened so fast. Was it the demon in me? Wait, no that wasn't it because I transformed after. So it caused the transformation? Wow, but when I kissed you, you kissed me back... do you have feelings for me? Did you hear what I said about Kikyo? _

His mind raced around and around and no matter where he'd send it, it always came back to that kiss. It felt so...unexplainable...

He felt Kagome's body inhale and exhale and smelt the fresh aroma of her scent. It was now driving him insane. That scent he had to have it by him, always. It was what he would live on forever. He felt lusty.

_NO...I can't do that to Kagome...I won't...I want to.._

_Stop Inuyasha!_

_I WANT HER._

_Inuyasha CONTROL US! DON'T LET HIM OUT!_

_I MUST HAVE HER!_

_STOP IT SHE'S KAGOME! SHE'S NOT LEAVING!_

_KAGOME!_

Inuyasha's pupils were dilating randomly and then contracting his facial marks began to appear.

_NO I cant do this to her.._

_REMEMBER SHE CANT LOVE YOU!_

That got him under control... Kagome would never love him.

_She kissed me though._

That gave him hope. Enough to know that he still loved Kagome, but enough to keep the demon at bay.

_She's still my Kagome..._

They finally got back to Kaede's and Inuyasha held onto Kagome ,or Kagome held on to him. But whatever it was they weren't being separated.

He looked down at her face, so soft, framed with messy raven hair.

_She's so beautiful..._

Inuyasha's demon began to come out again. He started lusting for her, wanting her.

Inuyasha's breathing became shudders.

_God! Why does she do this! She brings out the demon._

Griffin sat a bowl of food next to Inuyasha and Kagome.

Inuyasha mumble a thank you or something resembling gratitude while Griff nodded in recognition.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open.

"Inuyasha..?"

"Finally awake?" he whispered while grinning.

She smiled up at him but then noticed the position they were in with Kagome in Inuyasha's lap.

She blushed slightly and crawled out.

He handed her, her bowl and they began eating.

Once finished Kagome set her bowl down and leaned against Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha fought furiously but couldn't keep back a slight blush, but just then Shippo came up.

_Oh no..._

"Hey Shippo!"

"Hey Kagome!" he yelled and he hoped into his adopted mother's arms.

Inuyasha let out a slight growl from he throat that he wondered why it was there in the first place.

_Uh oh..._

INUYASHA!

Uh oh what happened? Inuyasha just GROWLED AND SHIPPO! 0.o why? Ull see lol please review.


	10. Old Married Couples

_Recappiepappie!_

"_Hey Kagome!" he yelled and he hoped into his adopted mother's arms._

_Inuyasha let out a slight growl from he throat that he wondered why it was there in the first place._

Uh oh...

_INUYASHA!_

_Chapter 10: Old Married Couples._

"What?" he spat out at Kagome, now shaking in rage.

"WHY DID YOU GROWL AT SHIPPO?"

"I have my reasons," he said arrogantly.

"LIKE WHAT? ALLS HE DID WAS SIT IN MY LAP!"

"I uhh..I mean uhh..."

"SEE YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE A REASON!"

_I do have a reason...I don't want anyone to go near Kagome..but I cant say that outloud...WAIT! WHY WOULD I CARE IF SHIPPO SAT IN KAGOME'S LAP! _

_You want her...for you own..._

_STOP IT!_

Inuyasha looked at longingly, and for some reason that flustered Kagome, which made her even madder.

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

Inuyasha falls to the ground

"DAMN WENCH"

And Shippo just began to edge away from the battle...

_Wow, they're kinda scary..._

The battle kept escalating but Kagome couldn't bring herself to sit Inuyasha more than that one time...

_Why? Why cant I sit him?_

"WHY DID YOU GROWL AT SHIPPO!"

"feh.." and he just looked away from her.

Kagome looked at him angrily and Inuyasha felt the stare on his back so he turned around to meet Kagome's deadly glare.

_Oh shit..._

Kagome went berserk on Inuyasha and there fight was extremely painful to anyone's ears, demon and human.

Then Sango and Miroku began to yell over the way Kagome and Inuyasha treated each other.

Griffin, Ryann and Shippo sat nearby and watched them fight. Ryann and Griffin began to laugh quietly and then it grew to loud outbursts.

The 4 turned their head at the couple and yelled rather rudely, "WHAT IS SO HILARIOUS!"

"nu-nu-nothing," Ryann laughed out.

Then the continued laughing..

This was pissing them all off and they began to fight again.

Shippo looked up at Ryann and Griffin like they were crazy and whispered," Can you tell me what's so funny?"

Ryann nodded and whispered something so quietly into Shippo's ear that even Inuyasha couldn't hear it, not that he was listening..

Shippo looked at Ryann and then at the 4 and back to Ryann...he started laughing hysterically.

Kagome looked over at Shippo at yelled," WHAT DID THEY SAY SHIPPO!"

Shippo didn't respond though, he couldn't breathe properly at the moment.

"TELL US!" they all screamed at the 3.

"F-f-fine...it's just that... it's just that...hahaha...you guys act...haha!...like old ma-ma-married couples! Hahah!" and with that Ryann fell over in another fit of laughter.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at one another and stared...

_Ma-ma-MARRIED!-_Inuyasha

_Me? And INUYASHA! MARRIED? NO WAY! NOT POSSIBLE!-_Kagome

_EW IM NEVER MARRYING THAT PERVERT!-_Sango

_Hmm..Sango and me married...heheheperverted thoughts-_Miroku (persistent yes?)

Ryann, Griffin and Shippo began to calm down a bit but the 'old married couples' were fuming!

Inuyasha went and sulked in a tree,

Kagome sat near the campfire in thought,

_What if? NO! cant think about that! Stop it!_

But she couldn't help it..she started planning the wedding

_A big white cake..with the little people on top.. OO I wonder if I can get a white haired, dog-eared groom on the cake..._

Sango turned her back to the group and began polishing her hirokotsu, but her mind drifted to the same subject as Kagome.

Miroku on the other hand perked up when the suggestion had been made and he looked longingly at Sango..._So beautiful when she was angry...but DAMN she's painful!_

He stroked his cheek softly remembering the feel of the sting of Sango's hand.

_Sango..._

Inuyasha began to stare at Kagome, who was now smiling contently.

_Kagome..._

Kagome turned around and saw Inuyasha staring at her. She turned crimson and smiled shyly.

Inuyasha snapped up, realizing what he was just doing and noticed Kagome's face color. He fought the blush down and smirked back at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes fell on the ground.

_What is this feeling I get when he even looks at me..._

Inuyasha turned away confused.

_Why did she look away? Did I do something wrong? GOD WOMEN ARE TOO CONFUSING!_

_Ahahhhaha wow Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship is screwy but eh who cares! We love the complexity! I believe that's why were all here! Please review my pretties!_


	11. Explainations please!

_Recap!  
_

_Inuyasha snapped up, realizing what he was just doing and noticed Kagome's face color. He fought the blush down and smirked back at Kagome._

_Kagome's eyes fell on the ground. _

What is this feeling I get when he even looks at me...?

_Inuyasha turned away confused._

Why did she look away? Did I do something wrong? GOD WOMEN ARE TOO CONFUSING!

_Chapter 11: Explanations please! _

Inuyasha just sat back in his tree and gazed up at the beautiful crescent. It was a small sliver, so thin and fragile looking. It had only been the new moon 2 days ago.

He hated being human. He was too weak. He couldn't protect Kagome. He was too…open… he said too much to Kagome when he was human.

_Damn it! I hate emotions…_

The cool night wind shook the tree he was in so slightly it just shook him out of his thoughts. He gazed down at the group of people easily conversing near the fire.

Sango the demon slayer, brought into the group after HE tricked her into thinking Inuyasha slaughtered her entire village after he killed off her entire family and is now keeping her little brother as a henchman.

Miroku the (PERVERTED!) monk with a wind tunnel in his right hand, a kind and friendly man but sometimes a little TOO friendly. Inuyasha couldn't get why he and Sango didn't get together.

_I mean Miroku obviously likes Sango, and Kagome says Sango like Miroku but… _

Miroku's only here because Naraku cursed his great-grandfather with the wind tunnel, but yet again this was related on how perverted the monks of Miroku's bloodline act.

_Stupid monk…._

Inuyasha's eye fell on to Kagome's soft figure. She was laughing and smiling as that little fox demon told a stupid story. He smiled at the pair. Kagome loved Shippo so much, even if he is demon.

_Maybe she will accept me too…._

Inuyasha thought about what their family would look like. Her, Shippo and himself…..and maybe a few pups. His thoughts shook themselves back to why Kagome was even with him. She broke the Shikon no Tama.

_Baka onna….Always so…… wonderful, caring, warm, loving,…. _

His mind couldn't ever say anything worse than stupid woman, although the occasional wench and bitch came to mind.. but Kagome herself was just such a kind person. Even to that mangy wolf _Koga_…his mind thought bitterly. He kidnapped her and all but raped her and kept calling her HIS woman like Kagome was a piece of property. Just the thought of Koga made him seethe with anger.

_How dare he even THINK of touching her…._

Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts once more when everyone laughed very loudly at the small kitsune's actions, he was running from a very very VERY small spider.. just a spider…. Not a demon….

Inuyasha chuckled to himself.

His thoughts then drifted to Ryann and Griffin…What was up with them anyway? They hardly knew anything about the pair and they were all just sitting down there like they were all friends for the longest time.

Ryann then looked up at Inuyasha obviously beckoning to meet him.

He nodded and hopped down from the tree and began to walk into the forest.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's movement and looked at his back questioningly.

Ryann and Griffin then stood up.

"Kagome can Griffin and I have a chat with you?" she spoke kindly but seriously.

"Sure," Kagome replied while standing up, hoping to find what happened to Inuyasha.

"Well be right back," smiled Ryann and the 3 set off, leaving Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kilala, by themselves.

They walked into the forest with Ryann in between Griffin and Kagome.

_Inuyasha..where are you?_ Kagome thought worriedly.

They were walking deeper and deeper into the forest, and since there was no light from the moon, it was very dark. She couldn't see very well, just outlines of trees and the roots interlaced in the soil underfoot. She watched the ground, following a tree root over and under, up and down, twists and curls…

Ryann and Griffin suddenly stopped. Kagome, not paying very much attention, passed them up but halted a half step in front of them.

Kagome turned around questioningly to find Ryann and Griffin looking up, so she followed suit and found herself gazing into his amber eyes.

She was getting lost in them. She couldn't help it. The were just so…She couldn't even think of a word to describe his amazing eyes, always watching and protecting her. The world started to melt away, it was just her and his eyes just watching each other.

"Kagome…."

She heard a whisper.

She snapped back into reality.

"Oh hello Inuyasha."

"OK you two, why did you drag me and Kagome into the middle of the forest?" Inuyasha asked, shifting his gaze from Kagome's eyes to them.

"Come down here and me and Griff will explain ourselves," answered Ryann.

"feh.." was the only response you heard for him as his jumped and landed gracefully at the base of the tree. He then shifted himself comfortable into the roots at the base of the tree.

Kagome and Ryann and Griffin sat down with Kagome and Griffin on either side of Inuyasha with Ryan directly across from him.

"OK," Ryann began, "My name is Ryann Ishimuri. I am an angel demon. I have the power of foresight."

"I'm Giffin Ishimuri, the lord of the castle in the northern islands. I am a human but I wield a sword with special qualities that allow me to go beyond human standards."

"emmm…." Kagome responded, but Inuyasha just stared at them like it didn't phase him.

Ryann smiled pleasantly. "I too wield a sword born of an angel's wing. This is the only reason I'm aloud to touch it. I also have the equal to a human priestess's power in a demonic sense with basic healing powers."

Kagome started to shiver.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome, who was still in his outer kimono shirt with Ryann's sleeve as a belt, with his worry starting to spill our of his eyes.

"Kagome are you cold?"

"Emm…yeah a little bit," Kagome answered modestly.

Inuyasha glanced at Ryann and Griffin.

_Who care if their here? Its not like you care what they think about you and Kagome._

_But what if they tell Miroku and Sango? _

They won't!

But what if they do?

So what then? You DO love her so what should it matter.

"Come here then," he mumbled.

Kagome, grateful but confused, crawled over to Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around her.

"emm…Thank you Inuyasha," whispered Kagome, still very confused at Inuyasha's kindness.

"feh," he said back, as he turned his gaze back to Ryann, who looked very pleased, and Griffin.

"So Ryann, your foresight power, can you tell us anything about your visions?" asked Kagome.

"No, unfortunately I cant. If I tell anyone about but one person I lose that power," she replied.

"Who is that one person?" asked Inuyasha trying to hide his curiosity but failing.

Ryann looked over at Griffin with her love for him visible in her eyes, "him."

Griffin smiled at Ryann and wrapped his arms around her.

Kagome smiled at the pair. They seemed so much in love. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha, longingly, but at that moment, Inuyasha turned his head at Kagome in about the same action.

They looked at each other and then they both glanced away both apologetically and blushing.

"So do you have anymore questions about us?" asked Griffin, grinning a small smile.

They dog demon and the priestess shook their heads.

"Oh, I have one. Where can we find Kagome some new clothes?" Ryann piped up.

"Oh, that's right….." said Kagome as she looked down to see the red kimono and white makeshift belt. "I guess I'll have to go home."

"WHAT!"

"Home….?" asked Ryann.

"Emmm…well yeah its kind of complicated."

"Explain it Kagome, we have all night to understand each other." Ryann smiled back.

"Well…" and with that Kagome started from the beginning of her adventure with Inuyasha, starting with how Buyo found his way into the well and then that lady centipede dragged her down to the feudal era.

She explained about each of the people who were traveling with them, Naraku and Kikyo, and Koga.

Inuyasha started to clench his fist but his side where hopefully no one would catch it, but Ryann did and she grinned inwardly.

"So every time you need something you have to go down the well?" asked Ryann.

"Yeah," answered Kagome.

"Well don't you think it would be more suitable to wear a battle kimono or a priestess's clothing, something tougher and a little less emm short?" asked Ryann, remembering the ridiculous length of Kagome's previous skirt.

"Well I guess so.. but I still need to go get some things from my time, like ramen," said Kagome, as she smiled at Inuyasha, whose ears perked up at the word 'ramen.'

"What about you Ryann? Your kimono is also torn from where u gave me the belt."

"Oh that's simple enough. I just have to go home and get a new kimono."

"So where is your home?" asked Kagome.

The guys were just sitting and listening, they seemed really similar, maybe too similar.

"At the castle of course," Ryann said matter-of-factly.

"At Lord Griffin's castle?" Kagome asked.

Griffin sighed. "Please don't call me Lord Griffin. It's too formal for my liking."

"Oh, emm…of course."

Ryann smiled, "Yes at his castle, but I'm not terribly uncomfortable with my kimono torn."

"I am."

Ryann stuck her tongue out at Griffin playfully. "Your uncomfortable anytime another man even sees me."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are! He makes me sit in a litter while we travel around near the castle!"

Griffin just looked away, obviously he lost to her.

"I love you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

Kagome smiled.

It got quiet, all you could hear was the soft wind blowing through the trees and the soft murmur of the crickets.

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he let a growl out of his throat.

"Inuyasha?"

"Something's coming."

Inuyasha pulled himself and Kagome up and pushed her behind him. Ryann and Griffin stood up too. They looked relaxed but Inuyasha was tense with his hand grabbed onto his sword.

_What's that scent? It smells sort of like mother…._

"Inuyasha don't attack what's coming. Its friends of ours," said Griffin calmly.

Inuyasha let go of his sword but still had Kagome behind him.

Two humans ran into the little clearing they had been sitting in. They at least looked human…but they were running as fast or about as fast as Inuyasha.

"Brothers!" exclaimed Griffin, hugging the two new people.

"Griffin!" the yelled back, returning his embrace.

They released each other and then the new company turned toward Ryann and bowed.

"Lady Ryann"

"Don't do that! I am you sister-in-law!"

Ryann walked over to them and gave them a hug. They hugged her back.

"It's nice to see you two again!"

"Likewise," one answered.

Ryann turned around to find Inuyasha and Kagome gaping.

She laughed.

"Kagome, Inuyasha, this is Leon and Lance."

Leon was an inch taller than Griffin. He had black, short hair. He looked about 30ish.

Lance was about an inch shorter than Griffin and had chestnut brown hair that was a little bit shorter that Griffin's hair. He wasabout26.

Lance and Leon bowed to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Why are they bowing, Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha.

"Beats me," he whispered back.

"Emm…hello!" Kagome greeted.

"Is this him, brother?" Leon asked Griffin.

"Yes it is."

"What do mean by that?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the reference to him.

_Evil aint I? Hahah! Please read and review! I wont be able to write a whole bunch during the week so I should update by next Sunday! Sry but I have Drill team tryouts at school and I don't make it I cant dance. So sry for the delay! Im should be able to write much more next week1 lol I love you all for reviewing and please leave me an email or sign you reviews I email you back for your reviews and if u don't give me an email I cant thank you! Lol well thanks! C ya!_


	12. Brothers

_Recapppppneeesssssssssssssssssssss! (Ok a little overboard there…._)

"_Is this him, brother?" Leon asked Griffin._

"_Yes it is."_

"_What do mean by that?" Inuyasha asked, noticing the reference to him._

_Chapter 12: Brothers._

"You haven't told him yet?" asked Lance.

"No not yet I was just about to."

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled, butting in.

"Well…" began Griffin.

"Inuyasha, do you remember your mother?" asked Leon

"Yes, she was the lady of a castle in the north."

"Well she was our sister," said Lance sadly.

"WHAT!"

"So that would makes Inuyasha…" said Kagome.

"Our nephew," finished Leon.

"Yeah…" said Griffin.

"AND YOU HAPPENED TO FAIL TO MENTION THIS A MINUTE AGO!" Inuyasha roared at Griffin.

"I WAS GETTING THERE!" Griffin yelled back.

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU JUST ASKED US IF WE HAD ANYMORE QUESTIONS!"

Griffin just crossed his arms and turned away, losing once again.

"Inuyasha…" whispered Kagome, trying to calm him down.

"What!" he spat back at her not realizing it.

She looked down at the ground, obviously hurt by the tone of his voice.

"I'm sorry Kagome," he said to her quietly.

Kagome looked back up at Inuyasha and smiled a small smile.

"Its alright Inuyasha."

"So are they married?" asked Lance to Griffin, in a serious tone.

"No." answered Griffin a just as serious tone.

Kagome and Inuyasha blushed crimson.

The 3 brothers chuckled, but Ryann just smiled a sweet smile.

It got quiet again, but this time the night was completely still, except for the screech of an owl in the dense forest.

The silence was broken when Kagome yawned.

"I suppose we should head back to camp," said Ryann, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, it is almost dawn," supported Lance.

"Oh, by the way, do you mind if we share camp with you?" asked Leon.

"Not at all," said Kagome sleepily.

Inuyasha began to head toward camp, with Kagome at his side, followed by the 2 brothers, then bringing up the rear, Ryann and Griffin.

Kagome was getting more tired by the minute so she leaned onto Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha saw this and without thinking, he wrapped his arm around her.

_Wait! What am I doing!_

_Too late!_

Ryann had just about as much energy as Kagome and was closing her eyes as she walked with just Griffin's hand to guide her, but she forgot about the tree roots.

She tripped over one, but Griffin caught her.

"Thank you love." She murmured.

Griffin picked her up in his arms bridal style. "No problem babe."

Ryann looked a little surprised that Griffin picked her up and she wanted down but she quickly changed her mind as the comfort of her position sank in. She instead wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head into his chest, falling asleep.

Griffin smiled and kissed the top of her head.

Leon and Lance just watched what was happening around them.

"Griffin got such a nice catch!" whispered Leon.

"I don't think she's good enough for him," Lance whispered back.

"WHAT! She an angel demon! She's amazing!" whispered Leon.

"I don't think so. What makes her so different from the demons that killed the village in the eastern part of our kingdom?" asked Lance.

"She's different from other demons! She's not pure demon if you haven't noticed. She's half angel," replied Leon.

"Wait, I thought angel was the KIND of demon she was," Lance whispered.

"Nope, This means she's part angel part demon," stated Leon.

"But would she be closer to a half demon or a demon in power?" asked Lance.

"Well a little bit of both. Because she, being an angel, has to use self-control so she must suppress her own evil. So she actually has more power than she realizes or wants so she surpasses most demons in power but she can't release it because of her angelic status. But she also has a period where she changes, like half demons," whispered Leon.

"So she turns human?" asked Lance.

"No actually she does the opposite. She transforms into demon related to a vampire," said Leon.

"WHAT!" whispered Lance, surprised.

"Yep, for her I believe it is the full moon," said Leon.

"And how do you know this!" asked Lance, accusingly.

"Simple, it was in the libraries at home," stated Leon in a matter-of-factly voice.

"but how did you know about HER transformation?" asked Lance still suspicious.

"She, too was in the libraries," said Leon.

Lance just gaped at that.

"So what do you think of our little nephew's choice in women?" asked Leon, changing the subject.

"She's fine I guess," Lance said, regaining his composure.

"Oh, little brother, you terribly under estimate women," sighed Leon.

"What!"

"Do you know Kagome is a priestess?" asked Leon.

Again, Lance's jaw fell open.

Leon sighed and looked up at the sky. The light in the east was beginning to grow and the stars were starting to disappear. It would be dawn in a few hours.

What the two brothers didn't realize is that Inuyasha heard everything they just said.

_Half angel…Half demon?_

The caravan arrived at Kaede's hut and since the night was warm and crisp, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo gave Kaede the hut instead on imposing on her. The fire had been put out long ago, it was not even smoldering. Sango and Miroku were sleeping on different sides of the remainder it, with Shippo sleeping above Sango's head in Kagome's absence.

Inuyasha whispered, "Kagome."

Kagome's eyes flittered open, and she smiled. She walked trance-like over to her sleeping bag and quickly fell into.

"Thank you…Inuyasha," she whispered already dreaming.

Inuyasha turned around to find the brothers making themselves comfortable against rather large oak tree.

"Goodnight!" said Leon.

Lance didn't even bother with that, he just fell asleep.

Griffin still had Ryann in his arms as he sat down and then finally laying down, eased Ryann next to him.

Ryann as almost being awake, scooted as close to Griffin as she could and laid her head on his chest, then fell back to her quiet sleep.

Griffin finding this amusing, smiled, and quietly said goodnight to Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around his wife and fell asleep.

Inuyasha finding everyone but himself asleep jumped into a near by tree, and fell asleep.

_Wasn't that cute! Haha it got a lil slow there at the end but I had to shove this chapter outta my head. I do have another chapter plan so I will b up by next Sunday! Review please! Thank you those who do review! They mean BUNCHES to me! Bye and goodnight!_


	13. The Silent 'I Love You'

_Recappie!_

"_Goodnight!" said Leon._

_Lance didn't even bother with that, he just fell asleep._

_Griffin still had Ryann in his arms as he sat down and then finally laying down, eased Ryann next to him._

_Ryann as almost being awake, scooted as close to Griffin as she could and laid her head on his chest, then fell back to her quiet sleep._

_Griffin finding this amusing, smiled, and quietly said goodnight to Inuyasha as he wrapped his arm around his wife and fell asleep._

Inuyasha finding everyone but himself asleep jumped into a near by tree, and fell asleep.

Chapter 13: The Silent 'I Love You'

Inuyasha tossed and turned in his sleep. His dream kept him in a light state of sleep.

_Inuyasha's Nightmare_

_He was running. The moonless night scared him. He saw Kagome walking off in the distance, toward home he thought._

_He sped up to catch her in the dense, dark forest but slowly he was losing speed. His hair began to change from the beautiful silver to the raven black. His fangs and claws retracted into human teeth and fingernails._

No..not yet….

_"KAGOME!" he yelled at her back. She didn't turn around._

_He yelled her name at the top of his lungs once again but again she still didn't notice, and she kept getting farther and farther away._

_He caught up to her as she got to the well but she wasn't wearing her normal uniform. It was the garb Kikyo wore._

_"Kagome?" he questioned her as he grabbed her shoulder to turn her around._

_His eyes went wide as she turned around. It wasn't Kagome..It was Kikyo…._

_He backed away from her rather quickly._

_"Kikyo…," he growled._

_"What is in Inuyasha?" she asked, innocence twinkling in her eyes._

_"What did you do with Kagome? Where is she?" he asked panicked and angry._

_"Whose…Ka-go-me?" she said, confused by the name._

_"Don't act stupid Kikyo. You know who I'm talking about," he spat._

_"You don't have to take that tone with me, love. I honestly don't know who on earth your talking about," she said hurt._

Was it all a dream?

Wait…Who IS Kagome?

_"I'm sorry Kikyo, I just had this strange dream I guess," he said slowly._

_"Its okay, Inuyasha. My dreams haunt me too sometimes," she said sympathetically._

_Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her, intoxicated by her scent, but it was not the one he was used to. This one was a thicker, heavier than the one he truly loved. The one he loved was a light fragrant scent, like roses._

_"Kikyo…"_

_"Yes, Inuyasha?"_

_"Nevermind."_

_They started back toward the village. The new moon kept its disappearing act up as the walked. The forest felt suffocating, the trees like ever watchful demons, waiting to attack. It made Inuyasha uneasy. He looked over at Kikyo and saw another woman's face._

Kagome….

Who is that? Why does her name keep coming up?

_He looked back over at Kikyo and it was her face again._

_Inuyasha sighed and wrapped his arm around Kikyo. It didn't feel…quite right…like he was betraying something..or someone…_

_The forest thinned as they came to the quite, at least for the moment, village._

_Suddenly, the sun came up, but Inuyasha didn't change back._

_"What the hell….?"_

_"What's wrong Inuyasha?"_

_"I'm not changing back into my half demon form!"_

_"That's okay though because you were just going to become human for me anyway," she said happily._

_The villagers started coming out of their houses slowly. Inuyasha was suddenly drawn to the opposite side of the villiage._

Kagome….

_"I'll be right back."_

_With that, he sped of toward the north side of the village, running past the rough thatched roof huts of the building with equally rough looking people in front of them._

_He came to a house at the very outskirts of the village, for some reason he had never seen this before._

_The house, for some reason had drawn him to it, he didn't no why so he hid beside a tree near the front door of the house and waited._

_"Buyo! Buyo come back right now!"_

_Inuyasha's heard a familiar voice, but he couldn't place where it was from._

_A young woman stepped out of the house in pursuit of a large calico cat. She had long Raven black hair with big, laughing brown eyes. She was the most beautiful woman to Inuyasha's eyes._

_The cat bounded to end up in front of Inuyasha's feet._

Damnit…

_"Sir, could you grab him please!"_

_Inuyasha bent down to pick up the fat cat._

_"Here."_

_"Thank you, Inuyasha…right?"_

_"Yeah, how did you know?"_

_"Everyone in the village knows you. I mean you're the one Lady Kikyo loves, but I heard you were a half demon."_

_"I was," he replied slightly agitated._

_"Well why did you change?" she asked, with her hand on her hips._

_"Because I love her," he replied straight._

_"If she loved you, she wouldn't care if you were human or demon," she said matter-of-factly._

_"feh."_

_"I'm just saying," she said angrily._

_Inuyasha saw the red come to her cheeks when she got mad and he lost it._

_He pulled her close and kissed her passionately but Kikyo walked up and found Inuyasha embracing another girl._

_"Inuyasha?" Kikyo gasped._

_He pulled out of the kiss and looked up at Kikyo, then back to the girl, who looked so confused but dazzeled by the kiss._

_"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT WENCH!" she asked, enraged._

_"I love her…" he whispered._

_"What!"_

_"I love her," he stated plainly._

_"You don't even know her name!" Kikyo yelled accusingly._

_"Yes, I do. It's Kagome."_

_"NOO!" Kikyo screeched._

The dream faded into blackness as he opened his eyes.

He jumped as he realized where he was. He looked quickly to the left and right to find Kagome sound asleep below him along with the rest of his companions, old and new.

_Kagome…_

He jumped off of the tree and landed silently near the base of his tree. Inuyasha walked up to the spot where Kagome was sleeping and sat cross-legged next to her.

He then pulled her into his arms and held her there, breathing in her light, rose-like scent.

_I love you…._

WASN'T THAT CUTE! OMG THIS CHAPTER WAS . Lol it didn't have a point tho…. Lol but wat do u guys care! Eh! Hahaha ok guys hope u like the chapter! Please review!


	14. Rude Awakening

_Recaputuation: ( I made it up:D)_

_He jumped as he realized where he was. He looked quickly to the left and right to find Kagome sound asleep below him along with the rest of his companions, old and new_.

Kagome…

_He jumped off of the tree and landed silently near the base of his tree. Inuyasha walked up to the spot where Kagome was sleeping and sat cross-legged next to her._

_He then pulled her into his arms and held her there, breathing in her light, rose-like scent._

I love you….

Chapter 14: Rude Awakening.

Kagome felt the light sun beaming on her face.

_Morning already?_

She suddenly became aware of a someone holding her.

Her eyes flittered open to see Inuyasha's chest. She had her head rested against his chest with his arms around wrapped around her.

_Inuyasha? Why?_

She looked up to find his fixating golden eyes.

"Good morning," she heard a deep voice whisper.

She smiled up at him and said, "Good morning, Inuyasha."

It was just a little bit after dawn and the sun fully above the horizon, but it still had its neon orange glow and you could see the morning star in the bluing sky. 

The wind blew Inuyasha and Kagome's hair over their shoulders as the quiet of the early morning thrummed through the air.

She didn't want to ruin this but she had to ask.

"Inuyasha, how did we end up like this?"

"Like what?"

Kagome looked at their position and then back up to Inuyasha who caught on.

"Oh," it looked like he had no idea what she was talking about.

_What do I say?_

_The truth?_

_A Lie?_

"You looked cold last night," he said nervously as he turned his eyes from her curious gaze. 

"Oh….." she said smiling, noticing the way Inuyasha was shifting around.

She adjusted herself so she was close to Inuyasha's right ear and whispered a thank you then turned around to sit herself in his lap, facing the bright sun.

Inuyasha on the other hand was the color of his kimono, slightly twitching.

At the moment Kagome bent in to whisper in his ear, his kimono that sat on her shoulders came down a little too far.

_Oi…I probably should've but…GOD IM TURNING INTO MIROKU!_

Without realizing it, he managed to wrap his arms around Kagome's waist as she leaned into his chest, her eyes closing once again and her head rolling to the side, her mess of hair framing her delicate face.

Inuyasha moved his eyes around Kagome's features, as if memorizing her every pore, every strand of hair, every thing.

In the tree Inuyasha was in the previous night, Ryann and Griffin sat peering down at the pair.

_Their so cute! _Ryann telepathically giggled to her husband.

_Not as cute as you. _He said leaning his head against her shoulder.

Ryann blushed and kissed Griffin.

_How does he always make me blush!_

_Because I love you and your extremely blushable._

_Crap. You weren't supposed to hear that…_

_I hear a lot of your thoughts that I'm not supposed to hear, like last night, you didn't clip the connection and I just so happened to see your dreams…_

Ryann looked up at Griffin with big eyes and a horrified expression on her face.

Griffin however, smiled a mischievous grin.

The others began to wake and Inuyasha looked down at Kagome's head with sweat coming down his brow.

_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, oh crap, OH SHITTY CRAP_

"Eh…Kagome…" Inuyasha said poking her shoulder.

"What is it Inuyasha?" she asked looking up into his eyes innocently.

"Em..Eh..Could we like ehh…" his eyes started darting towards the stirring forms of their friends.

She looked at him a little confused but she followed his eyes then looked back up at him with hurt in place of the confusion.

"Oh, I understand….."

_Inuyasha…are you afraid to show your love of me openly?_

Kagome stood up and sat down on her sleeping bag, still looking like someone just punched her in the stomach.

_Stupid kid…_Griffin sent.

_Griffin! This is YOUR nephew we're talking about remember! _Ryann scorned.

_WHAT EXACTLY IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! _he asked angrily.

_Do you NOT remember how long it took for us to get together?_ She asked equally as angry.

_But I wasn't like that._ He said defending himself.

_Hmph…_was all the reply he got from her as she turned her head.

_Ryann…_he said shakily.

She crosses her arms keeping her head turned.

Ryann…he whispered.

She clamped her eyes shut. She didn't want to give in to him.

I'm sorry…he tried.

She was trying so hard not to cave in, but it's very hard to withstand the one you love.

He drew her into his arms and started whispering 'I'm sorry, and 'I love you' into her ear.

That was it. She was weak. She couldn't resist him.

Ryann leaned back into his chest and smiled a small smile.

_Damn you Griffin…_

_How can I be damned if I have you?_

Her smile widened at that and she kissed him.

They looked back down and saw Kagome was about ready to cry but wouldn't let the tears fall.

Ryann's eyes filled with sympathy and she slid down the back of the tree.

_Where are you going? _Griffin asked.

_Kagome…_was her answer.

Ryann walked up to Kagome and sat down next to her.

"Hey."

"Hello Ryann," she said trying to disguise the sorrow in her voice.

That's all that was said between the two. Ryann thought it best for Kagome to try to sort herself out.

Inuyasha's gaze kept looking at Kagome's face then back toa suddenly interesting cloud.

The Sun had into the sky now, it was about 7 ish and the others woke up.

"Good morning.." said Sango yawning, stretching her arms above her head.

"hmm..yes good morning indeed," Miroku replied, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," Kagome said glumly with her arms wrapped around her knees.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Nothing.." she said holding the tears back.

Inuyasha wanted to hold Kagome close and stop the tears. He didn't like to hurt Kagome but what would happen if they found out…the other demons.

He couldn't put Kagome in the risk of being taken away by other demons to get at Inuyasha. He couldn't see another woman that he loved this dearly die in his hand.

I'm sorry Kagome… 

Inuyasha stood up and started towards the woods.

"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku asked.

"Feh, where does it look like monk?" he replied without turning around or stopping.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's back as he continued, with the hurt deepening in her eyes.

"Ehhh… did we miss anything?" Leon asked, as he and Lance walked up to the group.

"I think so but we missed it too," replied Sango, looking terribly confused.

"Kagome, come here. Would you?" Ryann asked suddenly getting up.

"uhh..sure…" she replied standing up too.

Ryann gave Kagome a smile and lead her toward the edge of the forest in a different direction from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, will you forgive him?" she asked quietly.

"WHY WOULD I EVER FORGIVE THAT JER-" she cut herself off.

"Kagome..?"

"I don't have anything to forgive him for though," she said trying to mask it with a smile.

"Kagome you don't have to hide it. I saw what happened this morning."

Kagome looked down at the ground at that, and turned pink.

"I know about how our men work remember. I'm with one," Ryann said jokingly.

Kagome broke down and hit her knees, crying.

"Ryann," she sobbed, "Why..why…does h-h-he do this to me."

"Aww, Kagome…"

Ryann knelt down and hugged Kagome.

"Inuyasha is afraid."

"What?" Kagome asked wiping her eyes, trying to compose herself.

"He's afraid you might reject him, for who he is," she said, calming Kagome.

"Why wouldn't I accept him? If I love him he should know that I love him for him," stated Kagome confused.

"Well, look at how many women he has had in his life. There is his mother, Kikyo, and you. Correct?" Ryann said leading on.

"Yeah…" Kagome said not catching it.

"Well excluding his mom, he has had you and Kikyo. Kikyo wanted Inuyasha to change into a human for her, and his childhood has been nothing but exile. Neither human or demon, always walking on the border of them both, never really belonging anywhere." Ryann explained.

"Oh I see, Inuyasha's afraid I won't accept him either." Kagome said in thought.

"And there is also another threat," said Ryann gravely.

"What else can there be?" Kagome asked, warily.

"Everyone else." Ryann said darkly.

Kagome's eyes opened wide. "W-w-what do you mean?"

"Well, Inuyasha has a lot of enemies…and they will use YOU to get to him. Are you following?" Ryann asked, seeing the change in Kagome's expression.

"Yes…I get it..So in other words, Inuyasha is protecting himself and me in not returning my love?" she said, affirming her thoughts.

"Yes-," she was cut off by Kagome yelling, "WHAT IF I DON'T WANT PROTECTION!"

"Kagome…" Ryann tried,

"NO, I'D RATHER BE WITH INUYASHA!" Kagome broke down into another round of tears.

Kagome….

Inuyasha heard Kagome yell this out.

I'm sorry Kagome I cant do that to you..

Inuyasha sat in the Sacred Tree, looking down at the well. He began to reminisce the first time he laid his eyes on Kagome.

He called her Kikyo….

_How stupid was I? She's nothing like Kikyo.._

"Kagome I'm not saying leave him. But you must give him time to open up some more." Ryann schemed.

Kagome looked up at Ryann like she just said she won the lottery.

"Ryann, thank you." Kagome wrapped her arms around Ryann's neck and smiled.

"Hey what do you expect? I'm your aunt." Ryann grinned.

They giggled as they walked back to camp, not knowing they were being watched by a little too friendly foe of Inuyasha's.

_AUNT?_

_Hehehehe….Do you people know who the 'little too friendly foe' is? Lol I'm on a roll so I may have the next one up as soon as Friday please review. Oh and I MADE THE DRILL TEAM! YAY lol. That's were I have been the last two weeks was tryout clinic and workshops so hurtful but anyway review and all that jazz! Haha get it…dance…drill team…all that jazz….yeaaaaaaaaaaah im bored as hell…sorry  _


	15. Hellos and a Farewell

_Recaptions…._

_Ryann, thank you." Kagome wrapped her arms around Ryann's neck and smiled._

"_Hey what do you expect? I'm your aunt." Ryann grinned._

_They giggled as they walked back to camp, not knowing they were being watched by a little too friendly foe of Inuyasha's._

AUNT!

Chapter 15: (right?) Hellos and a Farewell 

_How can SHE be KAGOME'S aunt! I mean I thought Kagome was the only one of her time who could cross the well._

(Back with Kagome and Ryann)

Kagome still wasn't happy with Inuyasha even though she understood why he was acting the way he was.

"Ryann, how is it Leon and Lance have the same powers Griffin does?" Kagome asked, trying to get her mind off Inuyasha.

"Well, you know how he told you about his sword?" she asked.

"Yeah, the one that gives him demonic powers," stated Kagome.

"Yes, well Leon and Lance each have one too." Ryann said, looking up at the clouds.

The day was clear and pretty. The lush, green forest stretched on one side of them and Kaede's village stood on the other. It was such a quaint little place. She wished she could live here but that would be too dangerous for the kind people. She didn't want to hurt them.

"Ryann?"

She popped back into reality.

"Yes Kagome?" she asked sweetly.

"I was just wondering if you were ok. You had a really depressed look on you face just now," Kagome said worriedly.

"It's nothing, really I was just thinking," Ryann smiled.

"You sure?" Kagome questioned still suspicious.

"Yes, yes I'm Fine!" Ryann assured.

"Kagome!"

The priestess turned her head to see who called her name.

_Oh great.._she mentally sighed.

"Hey Koga!" she waved.

"What's up?" he asked, staring intently into her eyes.

"Oh, emm…nothing," she stammered. Why did he have to look so deeply? "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on _my woman."_ He spoke haughtily.

"Koga, I-"

"SHE ISNT YOUR WOMAN! SHE'S INUYASHA'S!" Ryann yelled in his face, cutting off Kagome.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked puzzled.

"None of your damn business. Now go." Ryann clipped shortly.

"Wow, your even feistier that Kagome," Koga grinned.

"C'mon Kagome." Ryann started walking off, shoving Kagome in front of her.

"And where do you think your go 'in?" he grabbed Ryann's arm.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

"But that's all I intend to do," he whispered back.

"HELL NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ryann drew her sword.

Griffin heard Ryann yelling and started running toward the sound of her voice.

_What the hell did you get into Ryann?_

Meanwhile with Inuyasha...

_Kagome, please understand...wait a minute...KOGA!_

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree he was in and sprinted as hard as he could toward Kagome and Koga's scent.

(back to Kagome, Koga, and Ryann)

"Ooo, you're wielding a mighty fine sword there," still grinning maliciously.

"Heh, I do more than just wield it so if I were you I'd back off," Ryann snapped back.

Ryann grabbed Kagome's wrist and started dragging her towards camp when she bumped face first into Griffin's chest.

"Grif-"

He cut her off with, "Who is he?"

"Hah, I'm Koga, leader of the wolf demon tribe," he spouted triumphantly. (0.o a little happy aint he?)

"I knew it!" Inuyasha burst through the bushes, drawing Tetsusaiga.

"Koga," he said through gritted teeth, seething.

"Not so nice to see you again either Inu-trasha," he said in greeting.

"I told you to leave Kagome alone!" he yelled.

"Haha, I don't know, she and that woman over there look pretty appetizing. I don't know who to choose." Koga said, winking at Ryann, which sent shivers up her spine.

Kagome on the other hand was fuming at the way Koga was treating his love for her.

"Koga! AM I NO BETTER TO YOU THAN INUYASHA!" she yelled turning red.

"Ehh..."

"AH! MEN ARE STUPID!" she yelled, throwing her arms down in frustration, storming off.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled in unison.

They glared at each other, daring one of them to move to comfort Kagome.

Ryann saw this and thought _Poor Kagome...Men ARE stupid.._

_What was that?_

_Shit Griffin..._

_Not all men are stupid you know._

Ryann wasn't paying attention she ran after Kagome, leaving Griffin confused and Inuyasha and Koga in a death glare.

She found Kagome had already made it back to camp, and was in the tent with Sango.

"Is she..." Ryann began.

"I don't know.." Miroku answering the unfinished question.

"Ryann?"

She looked over and found little Shippo sitting next to a tree.

"Yes?" she asked smiling.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" he asked confused.

"Well Inuyasha is being stupid but very caring at the same time and Kagome would rather he be a little less caring sometimes." She answered, trying to pose it as easily as she could for the young Kitsune.

"Kagome likes Inuyasha being stupid?" he asked even more puzzled.

Ryann and Miroku chuckled.

"I suppose she does."

(inside the tent)

Kagome clutched her knees to her chest and buried her head into her legs, holding back her tears.

"Kagome?" Sango asked worried about her best friend.

"I'm sorry Sango.." she heard Kagome muffle from her current position.

"Why?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know. I just am."

Sango pulled Kagome into an embrace.

_I'm nothing to anyone. No one really loves me...Inuyasha wont show it...Koga would trade me for Ryann..._

Kagome wanted to cry but she couldn't, she didn't want to prove she's weaker than she already was.

(back to Inu y Koga.)-Espanol! Hehe!

"Why do u have to pull that crap with Kagome. You don't really love her." Inuyasha questioned Koga.

"Heh, you're one to talk mutt-face," Koga countered.

"I don't care who you are, leave now," Griffin said calmly.

"Who are you?" Koga asked, eyeing Griffin.

"I am Griffin, again leave now," Griffin said firmly.

"What relation do you have to mutt-face and my woman?" Koga asking another question.

"That's not important, but I AM the other woman's HUSBAND!" Griffin said starting to lose his cool, glaring daggers at Koga.

"Whoa..Why in the world would a chick like that be with you?" Koga asked amused and astonished.

"I-I nevermind just leave."

"What if I refuse?" Koga asked lifting an eyebrow.

"THIS!" Inuyasha launched a wind scar at Koga.

"heh, got to be faster than that mutt-face!" Koga taunted.

Inuyasha growled and leapt toward Koga, who now had Griffin punching him. He landed all of them but a few punches.

Koga got up and ran calling behind him as he disappeared into a whirlwind, "I'll see my WOMEN later!"

Inuyasha and Griffin turned back toward camp, both on fire at the way Koga acted.

They found Miroku and Ryann chatting pleasantly.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"In the tent," answered Ryann.

Inuyasha began to walk toward the tent.

"Don't go in."

"Why the hell not!" he asked peeved. He had to see Kagome.

"JUST DON'T!" Ryann yelled at Inuyasha.

"feh."

Griffin sat down next to Ryann and held her.

_I'm going to kill him._

_Don't Griffin._

_WHY NOT!_

_I don't like you killing people especially over me._

_You're the only reason I kill though._

_Id wish you find another reason._

Ryann looked at Griffin with her brown eyes filled with sadness.

_Fine.._

_Thank you love._

_Can I still hurt him?_

Ryann's sadness turned into a death glare; Griffin left it at that.

Kagome came out of the tent with Sango behind her.

"hello everyone!" Kagome greeted, masking her depression in a smile.

"Hey!" they all greet back.

"I think I'm going to go home," she said, gathering her yellow pack.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha spouted

"I haven't been home in a while Inuyasha," she reasoned. She hated this part of going home, having to feud with Inuyasha to see her family.

"I still don't see why you want to go!" he griped turning his nose up in displeasure.

"BECAUSE I MISS MY FAMILY STUPID! PLUS I NEED TO GET OUT OF THIS!" she yelled, holding a piece of the kimono.

"and what's wrong with my kimono?" he asked arrogantly.

"It's YOUR kimono!" she spat back.

"SO!"

"YOUR SO STUPID!"

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A WEAK HUMAN!"

She stopped and looked at the ground in shame. He was right; she was just a weak human.

"Kagome?" he asked worriedly at the sudden change in her expression.

Everyone was staring. What sounded like a normal spat between the two suddenly turned into something else.

"Kagome?" he asked again drawing closer to her.

She felt his breath on the top of her head and it made her want to cry. She was so weak compared to all of them.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," she stated plainly as she hoisted her pack on to her back (get it…back…pack…BACKPACK!….sorry…)

She started walking toward the well brushing past them all. She had to get home, away from them; away from him.

She then started running, trying to get to the well before she cried again. Inuyasha followed, so confused at what he did to upset her this bad. He could smell the salty tears forming in her eyes, and they way Kagome held them back.

Inuyasha hurried in front of Kagome and sat next to the well as she entered the clearing.

She stopped and stared. She loved and hated him all at the same time.

His silver hair fluttered in the breeze, his ears slightly twitching. She had a slight urge to rub them. She stared into his amber eyes once again, trying hard not to lose herself again, but she couldn't. The eyes drew her in and encompassed her. The spell was broken when he spoke her name.

"Kagome.." he whispered, coated in worry.

She looked at Inuyasha, hurt.

He hated that, like he bit of her hand.

She worked up a nerve. She stormed over to the well were Inuyasha sat, with a confused look on his face.

"Kag-" she cut him off.

"Inuyasha, Do you love me?" she asked, barely able to keep eye contact with him.

"I-I" he stuttered.

"Do you?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "yes."

She pulled away.

"Then why do you only show it when were alone?" she asked accusingly.

He looked down at the ground and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I'm…"

"You're what?"

"I'm a-"

She was fed up. She looked him in the eye. "Goodbye Inuyasha."

She jumped into the well and was encased in the familiar blinding light that she had come to love.

She opened her eyes to the well house ceiling and the four walls of the well, worn away by time, with vines climbing the dingy sidesinthe dark ,unsettling comfort.

Kagome looked up from her sitting position and cried, the tears streaming down her face. Why did love have to hurt this much?

Feudal Era!

"I'm AFRAID!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making the birds stir from there homes in the tree.

The group, or what was left of it, heard this and cringed.

_Eh..Eh..What cha think? This is one of the more..sadder chapters I guess. And thank you to my reviews like sesslover and iamkagomeiloveinuyasha! Lol iamkag like reviewed for almost every chapt and sess has been there from the beginning! Haha and im sorry for not posting this Sunday. I have Good reasons!_

_I posted chapter 14 like emmm Thursday was it? So I had to write a new chapt quickly._

_I had a choir competition Saturday which I had to be at school 4am and I got to back to my house at 2:30 (we kicked bum and got best in category! (highest award)_

_and Sunday, I changed rooms so my lovely computer wasn't plugged in and I was sad…lol see I have reasons!_

_it also wouldnt let me post! monday i was like LET ME POST DAMN YOU!_

_Until next chapters! P.S. REVIEW PLEASE!_


	16. Missing Him and Wanting Her

_She opened her eyes to the well house ceiling and the four walls of the well, worn away by time, with vines climbing the dingy sides, the dark an unsettling comfort._

_Kagome looked up from her sitting position and cried, the tears streaming down her face. Why did love have to hurt this much?_

_Feudal Era!_

"_I'm AFRAID!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, making the birds stir from there homes in the tree._

_The group, or what was left of it, heard this and cringed._

_Chapter 16: Missing Him and Wanting Her_

Kagome sat at the bottom of the well and cried for a while, trying to get him out of her mind and failing.

_Why? _

She asked herself over and over again.

_Why did it hurt so bad?_

All she saw was Inuyasha's eyes.

She sucked her tears up and made herself look composed.

She climbed up the ladder and started walking back to her house, trying her hardest to look like normal. She felt like she was about to break down again, but she couldn't.

She walked into her house and slid off her shoes.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" she yelled happily.

"Kagome!" her mother said smiling. "I'm glad you're back dear."

"Me too," Kagome smiled at her mother.

"Is that my granddaughter not saying hello to her grandfather?" an old voice asked from behind her.

"Gramps!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly, hugging the short old man.

"Nice to see you too," the old man said in return to the loud noise.

"Call me down for dinner, OK? I'm going to go catch up on some homework," Kagome said as she ascended that stairs.

"Ok, dear," her mother answered, just glad to have her little girl home.

Kagome went into her room with the pink bed (it is pink right?) and the white furniture. She sat her pack next to her desk and then she lay down on the bed, with her arms and legs spread out.

She sighed and shut her eyes but as soon as she did something opened the door.

"Hey sis! Where's Inuyasha?" Souta asked excitedly, obviously more interested in Inuyasha that his sister.

"Where do you think?" she asked sadistically.

"Oooh, you two had a fight huh?" he asked, completely understanding her tone of voice.

"No! Get out!" she yelled throwing a throw pillow (hah…throwing a throw pillow..sorry again) at her little brother.

He shut the door quickly and let the pillow hit the door.

Kagome let out another sigh along with tears.

They did have a fight.

She missed his tantrums.

She missed his ramen cravings.

She missed him.

"Inuyasha, why did I have to fall in love with you?"

She began to sob quietly; she couldn't let anyone see her like this.

Back in the Feudal Era!(little to excited am I?)

Inuyasha stood looking down the well, wishing Kagome were at the bottom. Why didn't Kagome understand; he wasn't trying to hurt her, he was doing the very opposite, trying to save her.

_Kagome why cant you understand that? _

He clenched his fist.

He wanted to see her.

He wanted to help her.

He wanted to hold her.

He wanted to love her.

"Kagome, come back please," he asked into the depths of the well, "Just come back."

Inuyasha turned around to find the gang some how behind him.

"What the hell are you people doing here!" he yelled jumping back, almost into the well.

"Inuyasha go see Kagome, something was wrong with her," Sango said looking up at Inuyasha with sadness filling her eyes.

"Yes, Kagome was acting very strange," second Miroku.

"Well, what are you 4 doing here?" Inuyasha expecting some comment concerning him and Kagome.

"Well, we were supposed to be on our way home now but we don't want to leave you and Kagome and the others," Ryann said speaking for the rest of her party.

"I got it covered," Inuyasha said arrogantly crossing his arms.

Ryann hid her smile.

"We know Inuyasha," she said.

"How's that wench?" Inuyasha asked forgetting that Griffin was standing next to her.

Ryann looked surprised at what she had just been just called, and Griffin stepped in front of her, glaring down at Inuyasha.

"Don't call her a wench."

"Feh," was the response he got as Inuyasha stepped around him and walked into the forest.

_Can I smack him? Just once?_

_No._

_Please?_

_No. _

_But he called you a wench!_

_No._

_But he._

_No._

_B-_

_NO GRIFFIN!_

_WHY THE HELL NOT!_

_Because I said so._

Griffin glared at the woman with a bittersweet pleasure.

She was so…kind.

Ryann watched as the boy walked off into the forest to think, think of her.

_He loves her so._

_I still want to smack him…_

Ryann giggled and kissed Griffin, whispering something else about smacking that he liked into his ear.

Inuyasha left the group behind him trying to find something to fill his mind with other than Kagome.

He thought about Naraku, which led to Kikyo, which led to Kagome.

_Damnit!_

He thought about the Sacred Jewel Shard, which very quickly led to Kagome.

_Damnit!_

He thought about each of their friends, but each person had stayed mostly because of Kagome.

_Get out of my damn head woman!_

He kept walking through the green forest, lit up in the daylight; the tree tops casting shadows on the forest floor.

A familiar scent filled the air. Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha kept on walking hoping his brother wasn't out for a duel. He wasn't in the mood.

He smelled another scent. One he didn't recognize.

_Oh great, Sesshomaru and a friend…._

He kept walking, hoping that the both would turn around.

Alas, the scents approached him, the 'friend' coming at him in a rush, while his brother came at a walking pace.

Inuyasha turned around to find a female wolf demon behind him.

She had jet black hair that was in braid down her back with a blood red outfit that included a short skirt and a shirt that covered her chest and wrapped down her arms. Her ice blue eyes stood out against her black hair and lashes.

"Are you Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha just glared at her and then continued his trek.

"Hey! Halfwit! I asked you a question," she called after him angrily.

"Feh."

She turned red and ran in front of Inuyasha, pissed.

"Move, now," Inuyasha said coldly.

"NOT UNTIL YOU ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"I AM NOW MOVE!" he yelled in her face, then stepped around her.

She looked a little dumbfounded for a second but then quickly remembered what she was doing.

"I am here to slay you," she, placing her hand on her hips and waited for him to turn around.

"Feh."

He kept his arms crossed and continued walking; he wasn't in the mood.

"Turn around dumbass!" she yelled after him, infuriated.

Inuyasha turned around and said venomously "Listen wench, I'm not in the mood for a fight so piss off. Koga cant do it so neither can you."

He turned back around and kept walking.

"Who the hell is Koga?"

Inuyasha's step faltered. "You know who he is wench. Koga the demon wolf tribe leader?"

"Oh that jack ass? Yeah I know him, would rather not though. He tried hitting on me and when I turned him down he hit on my sisters. All 9 of them. I don't follow him. I'm a lonewolf," she said seemingly proudof herself but Inuyasha kept walking.

"Will you stop trying to escape and face me!" the she-wolf screamed.

Inuyasha stopped, sighed and turned around with a smirk on his face.

"Fine wench have it your way."

He unsheathed Tetsusiaga as she summoned a pike-like weapon.

The metal tip of the pike looked like a wolf's head.

They hit a fighting stance and Inuyasha waited for the female wolf demon to attack.

She dashed in and swung her pike at Inuyasha's mid section, but he dodged by jumping on the end of it and sent a wind scar at the woman.

She was hit dead on and laid sprawled on the ground.

"Wench," Inuyasha started to turn around when the demoness launched a red beam from the end of the pike and yelled, "Wolf's Bane!"

Inuyasha was hit in the back with it and he now laid face first in the ground.

The attack went through his fire rat kimono and scathed his back.

He got up and faced the woman.

"You'll pay for that," he said, wiping the dirt off his chin.

The woman smirked and retorted," I bet."

Inuyasha ran at the she-wolf and slashed at her.

She blocked it with her pike and then attacked him.

He expected this, blockingit but as he held the attack off, he shot Iron Reaver Soul Stealer at her.

The demoness was caught off guard and got hit with the attack.

While she was down, Inuyasha ran and stabbed where she lay on the ground.

She rolled out of the way and jumped to her feet.

The both panted as they glared at each other.

Inuyasha suddenly charged at the woman.

The woman saw and jumped into a near by tree.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "I thought cats were the ones that ran up trees in fear of dogs."

She glared icily at the dog demon.

"Hah, wench."

"Ok bastard my name is Fay get it straight," she spat at Inuyasha.

"Yes little brother, it's not polite to call people wench," said a chilly voice from the bush.

Inuyasha turned to see Sesshomaru, looking aristocratic and balanced.

"Feh, bug off Sesshomaru. She's the one out to get me. And I'm in no mood to fight," Inuyasha said glaring.

The young wolf demon gazed at Sesshomaru. The demon was so perfect in her eyes, and strong. He looked like a very high ranked demon.

_Wait..Halfwit just called him Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru?_

"My lord, you wouldn't happen to be Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands would you?" she asked suddenly very polite.

Sesshomaru turned his cold gaze upon Fay, "Who are you?"

"My lord, I am Fay," the awed demoness answered, as she bowed.

"Yes, I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands," he said in his monotone voice.

He was slightly intrigued by the she-wolf.

"My lord!" a little girls voice ringed in pure happiness.

"Rin, Stop!" panted a crabby voice.

The cutest little girl ran up and hugged Sesshomaru's leg (audience: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww) followed by a toad thing..

"Master Sesshomaru!" the little voice giggled.

The white haired demon looked down at the girl and she detached herself with a smile.

Fay smiled at the little girl and greeted her.

Inuyasha began to walk away from the scene when Sesshomaru suddenly asked," Why do you have that wench with you?"

"Kagome is st-" his brother cut him off.

"No, I mean that disgrace of a demon, Ryann," he said still monotone.

"How do you know about Ryann?" Inuyasha said turning around.

"Hm, she mustn't have told you. I let you find out," he turned toward Fay.

"Goodbye, Lady Fay," and he disappeared.

She blushed slightly as Rin said her goodbyes and went to follow Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha stopped and waited for Fay to do something.

She turned towards him and said, "I think I'll wait a bit before I eliminate you."

She gave an arrogant grin and ran off.

Inuyasha, finally alone sat down and tried to think of something else other than Kagome, which meant something about Kagome.

_Ok I'm stopping here for at least 2 weeks or so because im writing a prequel to this with Ryann and Griffin and I have to involve some Inuyasha characters so it can stay on fanfiction too! The prequel will eventually explain the tension between sesshy and ryann! Review please my review have like stopped lol i am accepting anonomyous review but please leave at least your email so i can thank you! i thank all my reviewers! Bye bye!_


	17. Blurry Vision

_HELLOOOOO I know you people are probably pissed off at me right now for not writing for forever but my prequel is hard to write :-D its almost to the part where the inu family comes in hehe well huns here's chapter 17!_

Recap! "Hm, she mustn't have told you. I let you find out," he turned toward Fay.

"_Goodbye, Lady Fay," and he disappeared._

_She blushed slightly as Rin said her goodbyes and went to follow Sesshomaru._

_Inuyasha stopped and waited for Fay to do something._

_She turned towards him and said, "I think I'll wait a bit before I eliminate you."_

_She gave an arrogant grin and ran off._

_Inuyasha finally alone sat down and tried to think of something else other than Kagome, which meant something about Kagome._

_Chapter 17: Blurry Vision_

Inuyasha sighed.

He gave up on trying to think of something else a few hours ago and was just sitting in the dark woods alone.

"_Why does love suck so bad?"_

KAGOME's TIME! (Weeeeeee)

She slipped out of the kimono top she was wearing and dressed in a bubble gum pink shirt and a sunshine yellow long skirt.

"Kagome dinner!"

"Coming Mom!" she called back, wiping her tears.

She followed Souta down the stairs to fine an ordinary meal made by her mother, who was already sitting down with her grandfather.

"Wow Mom it looks delicious," Kagome said with drool almost hanging out of her mouth.

"I hope it doesn't just 'look delicious'," she said laughing.

Kagome sat down across from Souta and loaded her plate up with everything.

"Mom I love you cooking! The food in the feudal era stinks," Kagome said with her mouth full.

_However, you would rather eat with Inuyasha next to you than your family._

_Shut up!_

She swatted the thoughts from her head as she chomped down on a muffin.

"So Kagome how is everyone?" her mother asked.

"Oh their fine, just bruises," she joked knowing who 'everyone' was referring to but ignoring it.

"So how are you guys? I haven't been home in ages," Kagome asked, sipping tea.

"Great, I got a 97 on my math test!" Souta said happily.

"Wow, great job Souta," Kagome said astonished.

Kagome stood up and started collecting the dishes and putting them in the sink full of soapy water.

"Kagome dear, I'll get the dishes. You should go and continue to study," her mother said getting up as well.

Kagome paused for a moment and nodded her head dumbly, "Ok Mom. Call me if you need anything."

She didn't want to go back upstairs. Alone, she could only keep her mind on one thing and she didn't want to keep her mind on him.

Kagome wiped her hands on her on her skirt and walked up the stairs. She fought to control her shaking hand as she opened the door to her bedroom.

She walked over to the desk, sat down in her chair, and opened her history book. Kagome flipped through the pages looking over at her assignment.

It was over the feudal era…

She slammed the book shut and changed to science.

Her assignment was the anatomy of mammals, which included dogs…

Kagome slid the book off the desk making a loud BANG.

She grabbed her Algebra textbook frantically and flipped it open. The assignment was over scatter plots and ordered pairs.

She sighed; these worksheets were probably the best thing about math.

She began working the equations to give her the X and Y-axis points.

_X10, y6_

_X-3, y11…_

She worked away not really noticing the picture that was coming out.

She read the word _stop _at the end of the page and then looked back over at the scatter plot and froze.

Suddenly her tears spilled out of her eyes and blurred the image on the graph. It was an image of a dog and it read at the top '_something that will always love you, give you kisses, never tell your secrets, and will protect you'._

She shoved the paper off the desk as she stood up and threw herself on her bed. Why does everything seem to remind her of him?

Feudal Era

He stood up and started walking back to camp.

He was going to go get her.

_Wait…what am I doing?_

_Going to go get Kagome and apologize!_

_Who said anything about apologizing!_

_Well, you did make her cry…_

_Feh, she's a sappy woman; they cry all the time._

_When was the last time you saw her cry?_

…

_Exactly!_

_Shut up!_

He shook away his thought as he realized he was back at the well.

Inuyasha leaned over on to the well just imagining Kagome being at the bottom.

He decided; he jumped in and disappeared into the future.

"You think he's really going to go get her?" a young boy's voice asked.

"Yes hun, I'm positive," a woman's voice answered.

"But how are you always so confident in yourself? And I mean that in the utmost respect, Lady Ryann," Miroku asked.

"I can't really say," she said not lying at all.

"Uh huh, I see…."

They stood up from the bushes and sat back down out in the grass.

Futureness(hehe)

He gulped down hard as he sat in his tree outside her window. It was already twilight in her time and the evening star was already aglow.

He peered into her room; she was crying into her pillow. He smelt the salt from outside the window.

"Kagome…." He whispered, "Did I hurt you this bad? Why are you crying over me?" he asked the darkness.

He decided he'd talk to her later; nothing could hurt either of them in this era.

Inuyasha fell asleep in his tree.

Late at night in the feudal era

He watched her as she twisted in her sleep. He knew what was happening but she told him never to wake her up from one of her visions.

Fire was everywhere; it blazed on small trees outside a wall of a shine. The line of sight turned toward a house with all the light off and a bug flew out from a window on the side. It kept turning to see a red blur disappear into a small shack like building. Her sight turned back toward the wall, which had caught fire, and the flames were slowly moving toward the house. She could feel the heat from the flames against her skin; she started sweating as she saw the blaze scorch the ground near her feet. The fire climbed the tree next to the house.

Ryann woke up panting, and sweating heavily. Wide-eyed she gasped for breath.

"Babe? Babe?" she heard someone call. Her vision was blurred and she was dizzy. She groped around for something familiar. Something she could hold on to.

"Babe?" she heard again.

She was soaked in sweat as she felt around the spinning ground.

"Babe?" someone grabbed her hand and kissed in gently.

"Love?" she hoped.

"Yes babe I'm here, I'll always be here," she felt his warm breath against her face.

Her vision, still blurred, she softly felt for his cheek.

He grabbed her hand softly and placed it on his cheek for her.

Ryann moved her thumb, caressing his face.

Griffin pulled her close and ran his hand through her wet hair.

"What happened?" he whispered.

"There-There was a fire," she said quietly shutting her voice

"Where?" he asked quietly.

"I-I don't know; it looked like some sort of shrine." She said shaking.

"Anything distinguishing about it?" he asked trying to calm her down.

"No, well there were lots of strange lights outside the wall," she said, trying to control her shuddering.

"Strange lights?" He asked confused.

"There were all these small point of lights, like stars but they were on buildings."

"Hmmm."

"Love I don't think it was in our time," she said opening her eyes but quickly regretting the aftershock of dizziness.

"You think it's in the future?" he asked noticing her sudden jerk.

"Y-yes," she said trying to control the spinning.

"Are you ok?" he asked kissing her forehead.

"I will be."

"Do you need anything?"

"A bath," she said sleepily.

"GRIFFIN!" she whispered loudly.

"What!" he said innocently.

"I heard that!" she said crossing her arms.

"I didn't say anything!" he defended.

"But you thought it!" she whispered.

"Don't act like you didn't," he whispered into her ear, sending goose bumps down her spine.

"Meh." she stood up and began walking toward the stream but she fell.

He was there to catch her. "You're still dizzy."

"No I'm not."

He laughed softly and picked her up. "Yeah right."

"I'm not!" she jumped out of his arms and began walking again, wobbling but walking.

He grinned sheepishly and took her hand.

Ryann wrapped her arms around his waist, he wrapped his arms around her, and he guided her to the stream.


End file.
